Past Sins (Pecados Pasados) en español
by Mr. Zzz
Summary: Esta es la traduccion de Past Sins de Pen Stroke. Twilight es secuestrada por una Secta que busca revivir a Nightmare Moon, pero es evitado por la princesa Celestia, Twilight vuelve a su biblioteca pero descubre que perdio algunos libros, asi que se dirige al bosque Everfree en donde encuentra sus libros pero tambien algo mas.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 0

Preludio: Resurrección.

Entre la luz de una vela, un unicornio está sentado con su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y ojos cerrados. El está sentado solo a la orilla de un lago, su reflejo danza en el agua. El lago está en lo profundo del bosque Everfree, donde los oscuros arboles con sus retorcidas ramas rodean todo como centinelas silenciosos.

Mientras que la mayoría de Equestria empieza a cambiar a verano, El Everfree aún sigue aferrado a los pedazos del invierno. La nieve cubre la tierra, y ahí se encontraba el persistente frio en el aire. El aliento caliente del unicornio soltaba bocanadas de vapor que se retorcían y ascendían hasta desaparecer en segundos en la oscuridad.

Por largo tiempo, el unicornio estuvo sentado en absoluto silencio en la orilla del lago con solo pocas velas cerca de compañía. La diminuta luz, la flama danzante alumbraba su pelaje y melena, el cual estaba pintado de su natural color a un tinte oscuro. Incluso su Cutie Mark había sido cubierto por el tinte, Su flanco estando en absoluto blanco.

Solo los susurros del bosque eran audibles. El movimiento de los árboles, el sonido del agua del lago, y el ocasional zumbido y chirridos de los insectos. Todo esto, era una escena de tranquilidad, y justo eso es lo que el unicornio necesitaba para la tarea de la noche. Cuando, él estaba tomando otro respiro, Pasos empezaron a hacer eco desde los árboles.

"Nexus, Estaremos listos cuando estés."

El unicornio negro, Spell Nexus, tomo otro respiro, y abrió sus ojos Turquesa y voltio hacia el pony que había aparecido. "Estaré con ustedes en breve."

El pony que había interrumpido asentó después de desapareció en el bosque. Nexus Espero a que los pasos se desvanecieran en el silencio, hizo brillar su cuerno. Su magia fluía libremente, y uso la mística energía para levantarse a sí mismo y a un número de objetos en el aire. Después el miro hacia el cielo, guiando su mirada hacia la luna.

"Nuestra reina, guíame esta noche, es debajo de esta luna llena que nuestros esfuerzos tomaran frutos.".

Nexus pronuncio las palabras lentamente con una voz que tenía el tono de un pony bien practicado en la predicación, sus palabras podrían inspirar lealtad y devoción. Esa voz que había atraído grandes mentes y fuertes cuerpos a la causa, en el momento que Nexus pronuncio se pronunció las palabras a sí mismo el bajo su cabeza y toco con su pezuña su pecho.

"Déjame ser simplemente el recipiente de tu fuerza hasta que la tarea esté completada."

El levanto los objetos hacia él y los hizo girar lentamente. La capa color azul medianoche, con estrellas en la superficie flotaba y se movía en el aire. La capa se juntó con piezas se adhirieron a la armadura morado opaco. Las botas, el collar y por ultimo un pecho de metal con una incrustación de una turquesa con forma de luna creciente en el centro.

"Déjame cargar tu crin," Nexus pronuncio y miro la capa. "poderosa y hermosa, la representación de la caída del cielo. Déjame llevar tu uniforme," el continuo hasta que la armadura se terminó de armar. "En la armadura que aprecia y hace tributo a tu imagen y grandeza. Déjame ser tu agente esta noche, porque ser tu sirviente sobre otros."

La última pieza de la armadura se incrustó en Nexus: un casco hecho del mismo metal de la placa. El unicornio fue cuidadoso al ponerse el casco, cuidando que el orificio atravesara su cuerno. "Deme su poder, que, esta noche, tu podrás respirar y saborear el aire de la noche. Tú podrás ver el mundo con tus propios ojos, y ya no estarás forzado a compartir cuerpo con el débil potrilla en el pasado. Esta noche tu podrás ser tu propia llegue, y nunca más serás amenazada por los elementos de la harmonía.

Nexus levanto sus pesuñas y miro su reflejo en el lago. El ahora parecía el doble de su señora, y, como cualquier amoroso sectario. Él estaba listo para dar su testimonio de su poder y él lo sabía. Mediante los esfuerzos de él y su grupo, ellos podrían ver a su reina levantada otra vez. Pero él era el único que se parecía mucho a la reina solo la seria quien tuviera ese honor, él era el líder del hechizo y nadie le robaría su derecho.

"Esta noche, Nightmare Moon, Tus seguidores te devolverán la vida y las tiranas del sol y la luna caerán."

Mentalmente preparado, Nexus se fue del lago y comenzó a adentrarse al bosque, el siguió el camino que conectaba con el claro cercano, mostrando. El claro ocupado por varios unicornios, pegasos, y pony de tierra quien se movía de arriba para abajo atravesó del lugar haciendo sus respectivos trabajos.

La nieve estaba siendo removida de la tierra, quedando solo unas pilas de nieve en el lugar. Entre la nieve y el claro se encontraban tazones de madera, con aceite y polvos. Trabajaban dibujando líneas arcanas de poder y los pegasos trabajaban sobre el aire atrayendo nubes arriba del claro para evitar ojos curiosos.

Todos los ponis traían las togas negras de la orden excepto tres que estaban dando órdenes, un par de pegasos y un pony de tierra. Ellos, al igual que Nexus, llevaban la armadura honorifica, pero solo él llevaba la capa y el casco. Solo él tenía el honor de llevar esas vestimentas.

"Que tan cerca estamos, Night Wind?" Nexus le pregunto apareciendo entre el trio.

"El cielo está cubierto, y los pegasos solo en unos minutos traerán las vasijas," el Pegaso morado contesto, volteando con Nexus Con sus ojos turquesa. Sus ojos eran el símbolo de la orden, una bendición que había otorgado no solo por su real majestad real de ojos turquesa sino también la iluminación.

"Bien," Nexus dijo antes de voltear al pony de tierra. "Stone Wall, tienes los objetos?".

"No he apartado la vista de ellos desde nuestra partida de Canterlot, Nexus" El pony de tierra dijo, señalando el recipiente que estaba actualmente en su espalda.

"Y, Gray Gale, Nuestra invitada esta despierta?"

"A si, acaba de despertar" La Pegaso gris contesto, "Y viejo ella esta aterrada!"

"Eso es porque Stone Wall le dijo que le rompería su cuerno si intentaba escapar," Night Wind dijo.

Gray Gale levanto los hombros con indiferencia. "Oye, Eso la paro de intentar algo."

"Ella no podía intentar nada aunque quisiera. Ella trae un collar anti magia en su cuello."

"Todos han hecho bien," Nexus dijo, parando el argumento antes de que pudiera irse más allá. "pero ahora debemos tomar nuestros lugares. Stone Wall, toma los objetos sagrados y llévalos al Centro del ritual. Gray Gale, Night Wind, Preparen sus antorchas y tomen vuelo.

Los tres asistieron, moviéndose a sus respectivas tareas mientras tanto Nexus dirigió su atención a un lugar del claro. Ahí, tendida en la tierra, una Yegua amarrada y con una bolsa en su cabeza.

Caminando cuidadosamente, Nexus se movió entre los recipientes de madera y aproximo al pony amarrada. Su pelaje violeta estaba sucio por estar tumbada en la tierra, y su crin morado oscuro estaba maltratado. La apariencia de esta hacia a Nexus Sonreír, y, una vez estando bastante cerca, el uso su magia para remover la bolsa de su cabeza y revelar sus ojos aterrados.

"Estoy muy feliz de que pudiera reunirse con nosotros, Señorita Sparkle."

"Quién eres? que me quieren hacer? Twilight Sparkle pregunto, en un chirrido de pánico, apenas encontrando un respiro. Estaba luchando contra las cuerdas alrededor de sus piernas e Intentaba usar su magia para poder escapar. Sin embargo, no solo estaba físicamente limitada, pero el collarín metálico en su cuello evitaba que ella hiciera magia.

Nexus rio por dentro y uso su magia para levitar a Twilight del suelo. "Inquisitiva (curiosa), aunque no esperaba menos de la alumna estrella de Celestia," dijo con engreída superioridad. El dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del claro y Twilight flotaba atrás de él. Adelante del el, el pony de tierra Stone Wall estaba preparando el pedestal de metal, el cual traía en su espalda.

"Lo que tenemos planeado para usted, Twilight Sparkle, es muy simple, En cuanto quienes somos... Bueno, considérenos los simples leales sirvientes de la verdadera reina de Equestria, su real majestad Nightmare Moon."

"Estas loco!?" Twilight dijo mientras se retorcía en la magia de Nexus, Continuo tratando de liberarse de la magia. "Nightmare Moon se ha ido. Como puedes servir a un pony que ya no está?"

"Es mucho más fácil de lo que piensa, Señorita Sparkle. No te, como sea, arruinare la sorpresa. Por el momento, todo lo que usted necesita saber es que su... contribución será apreciada." En eso, Nexus volvió a poner la bolsa en la cabeza de Twilight. Él se aseguró de antes poner un hechizo que silenciara las protestas de Twilight.

Acerco a la Twilight flotante y la golpeo en el aire. Nexus camino hacia al pedestal de metal. Examino el contenido del recipiente de madera sobre la mesa de metal, y sus ojos destellaron. Dentro del recipiente estaba fragmentos que parecían estar hecho de papel. Eran de color negro, con media luna turquesa entre las piezas.

Nexus puso su atención a la daga sobre el recipiente, lo tomo con su magia. La daga era fina, filosa y limpia. Nunca había sido usada, Pero Nexus tenía la intención de cambiar eso. Voltio hacia Twilight que aún se retorcía, sacudía y gritaba sus mudas protestas. Se acercó, y después la bajo al suelo, pero antes Nexus le dio una patada en el estómago.

La patada rápido hizo que Twilight dejara de moverse. Ella colgó sin fuerzas, tratando de respirar mientras Nexus movió la daga. La acerco cortando la pierna (pata) dejando una herida superficial. No era peor que un corte de papel, Pero Twilight gritaba. Ella gritaba tanto por el dolor como por el miedo de su propia vida.

De cualquier manera, Nexus, no le importaba dañar más a Twilight. Se enfocó en la herida que había hecho y volvió a cortar con la daga. Tomo algunas gotas de sangre con la daga y la puso dentro del recipiente de madera con los restos de Nightmare Moon.

"Si, roba la vida de la sangre de la portadora de la amistad. Toma su fuerza, Asta que puedas verter la sangre con tus propios cascos (o fuerza)," Se lo susurro a los fragmentos, como si rezara. Levito a Twilight hasta la orilla el claro y la dejo caer sin misericordia en la base de un árbol, antes de dirigirse el pedestal de metal. Al mismo tiempo, los otros ponis, Enfocaron su atención hacia Nexus. Ellos lo miraron, y se llenó de silencio, y comenzó a hablarles justo como un predicador hacia su congregación.

"Hermanos y Hermanas, por casi dos años hemos trabajado en secreto. Trabajamos a espaldas de los guardias de las Princesas Tiranas, y hemos puesto nuestra seguridad en riesgo. Fortunas personales e incontables horas han sido gastadas para llegar a este momento. Pero ahora estamos listos; El hechizo está preparado. Esta noche nosotros, Los hijos de Nightmare Moon, podremos ver a nuestra reina con cuerpo, sangre y vida PROPIA!"

El resto de los sectarios ponis aclamaron y estamparos sus pesuñas contra el suelo en aplauso. Spell Nexus sonrío, y disfruto su alegría antes de continuar hablando. "Una vez, nuestra reina y Luna fueron una y la misma, Pero los Elementos de la Harmonía no pudieron destruir lo que era nuestra reina. No, Ese poder solo podía pelar de la tonta y débil de Luna; Eso solo podía atrapar su esencia en estos preciosos fragmentos. Fue un horrible destino, pero es gracias a que los Elementos de la Harmonía no pudieron destruir a nuestra reina que nosotros podemos estar aquí esta noche".

"Porque es esta noche que le devolveremos a su esencia vida propia a nuestra reina. Es esta noche que nuestra reina ropera los grilletes con la dócil Luna para siempre. Y es esta noche que nuestra campaña para retomar Equestria comienza!".

Entonces Nexus retrocedió y alzo su voz con un grito triunfante. "Ahora presten su magia al hechizo hermanos y hermanas, esta noche, nuestra victoria está en una pezuña (a un paso), esta noche Nightmare Moon volverá a nacer!"

Los sectarios aclamaron, compartiendo la alegría de Spell Nexus antes de regresar a sus tareas rápidamente. Los unicornios formaron un circulo alrededor del claro, y sus cuernos brillaron como las líneas pintadas ellos atrayendo una aura azul incandescente. Al mismo tiempo, Stone Wall, unos de los pocos ponis de tierra en el ritual, camino alrededor del círculo. Con una antorcha en su hocico, encendió los cuencos llenados de polvos de aceite empapado, causando que prendieran con una misteriosa llamarada azul.

Una similar escena ocurría en el aire sobre el ritual. Ahí, los pegasos sectarios cargaban más cuencos de poder, manteniéndolos en el aire mientras Gray Gale y Night Wind volaban entre ellos. Los dos pegasos blindados encendieron cada cuenco con eficiencia práctica antes de unirse Stone Wall al borde del hechizo, donde el trío observaría mientras se desplegaba.

Spell Nexus estaba viendo todo esto, y, una vez que todos los recipientes estaban prendidos, el espero hasta que hasta que el aire estuviera saturado con suficiente magia. El uso un hechizo para tomar el fuego de los recipientes. Llevo el fuego cuidadosamente hasta el centro del ritual lentamente teniendo cuidado de no extinguirlo. Después, Con una sonrisa, arrojo el fuego dentro del recipiente que contenía los fragmentos de Nightmare Moon y la daga con sangre.

Los fragmentos se quemaron instantáneamente dentro del fuego, y Nexus rápidamente retrocedió a la orilla del círculo y se unió con los unicornios. Ahí, ellos comenzaron a manipular y formar la magia en el aire, trabajando como un barrero con arcilla. Moldearon la magia, y comenzaron a entrar dentro del recipiente que contenía los fragmentos de Nightmare Moon.

Y, después de unos ansiosos momentos, Nexus vio lo que estaba esperando. La Daga ensangrentada empezó a flotar sobre el fuego, levitando con la energía del hechizo. La sangre estaba siendo extraída de la daga y formando una singular esfera carmesí. Después la daga fue lanzada por el hechizo con tal fuerza que termino encajado en un arco alrededor del ritual.

Después, con la daga afuera y la sangre restante, empezó a aparecer humo negro del recipiente central. Los fragmentos de Nightmare Moon que se quemaron, y el humo aparecieron alrededor de la gota de sangre. El fuego, el humo, y la magia eran atraídos de los recipientes de madera alrededor del hechizo, empezó a remolinarse enfocándose en un punto del hechizo, comenzó a drenarse como el agua en un baño.

La gota de sangre empezó a encerrarse en una esfera negra, y esta esfera negra empezó a crecer lentamente. Absorbió el fuego y el humo y todo lo demás, empezó a crecer más y más con cada momento que pasaba.

"Si... Está funcionando hermanos y hermanas," Nexus dijo. "ella está tomando forma. Nuestra Reina pronto Tendrá..."

Krac-Croooo-ooom. (Imaginen el sonido de un estruendo o rayo)

Varios de los sectarios brincaron cuando una singular bola de energía salió del cielo, y golpeo el centro del hechizo, Rompiendo el centro de metal y mando a volar la gota de sangre, Los fragmentos de Nightmare Moon, y Los recipientes de madera se consumieron por el fuego. Al mismo tiempo, Los capara de Nube que hicieron los sectarios para ocultarse había volado, y un batallón de guardias reales voló salió del cielo.

"ALTO ESTAN TODOS ARRESTADOS!" Varios de los guardias gritaron y otra desenas de pegasos con armaduras doradas aterrizaron en el centro del claro. Pero ningún poni se detuvo, los sectarios inmediatamente cargaron contra los guardias, tornando el claro en un campo de batalla.

Sin embargo, la batalla comenzó, Spell Nexus estaba atónito. Vio como el centro del hechizo y los preciados fragmentos de Nightmare Moon fueron destruidos. Todos sus planes habían sido arruinados por un singular rayo: Rayo que solo podía provenir de alguien.

Miro hacia el cielo, Nexus vio a una figura volando entre el agujero de la nube. Con un esplendor de su cuerno, la figura resplandeciente disipo las nubes tal y como la espuma de una taza de capuchino.

"Celestia," Nexus apretó sus dientes y cerró los ojos ante la princesa del sol. Ella volaba en picada entre la pelea, detenía a todos lo ponis que la atacaban, sin ningún esfuerzo, y esto enojaba a Nexus. Cada Fibra de su ser quería atacarla, herirla por detener el su querido ritual, Pero él era mejor que eso.

"No pienses que has ganado, Celestia. Tu solo simplemente me has retrasado," Nexus Silbo. El después grito a los sectarios que estaban cerca, los llamo e hizo su cuerno brillar. Junto con Gray Gale, Night Wind, Stone Wall, y una docena de otros sectarios, Nexus lanzo su hechizo, y el grupo se desvaneció en el aire.

~~~  
"Ha aprendieron a todos los involucrados?" Celestia pregunto. Después de rescatar a Twilight, ella llevo a su estudiante a su casa y la envió directamente a la cama. Twilight se resistió un poco, pero, después de lo que paso, no le tomo mucho caer dormida. Celestia después Volvió a la biblioteca Golden Oaks en Ponyville y lo convirtió en una base de operaciones, donde se mantenía en guardia personalmente de su estudiante. Mientras sus guardias le reportaban a ella.

"Capturamos a un gran número, Pero creemos que algunos lograron escapar usando magia para camuflarse," el guardia reporto, inclino la cabeza por respeto a la princesa Celestia. "Creemos que usaron un Hechizo de invisibilidad, y los Seguimos la pista hasta el bosque. Desafortunadamente, el rastro desapareció. Nosotros trabajamos bajo la creencia que los sectarios desaparecidos vieron su error y cambiaron el hechizo así que perdimos su rastro. Nosotros continuamos buscando en el bosque con la ayuda de La Cebra que reporto el secuestro de su estudiante."

"Claro, Zecora. Por favor asegúrate de agradecerle propiamente por todo lo que hizo a noche. También, Por favor extiéndale la una invitación al palacio para que pueda disfrutar una Cena conmigo y Luna el día que escoja."

"Por supuesto, Princesa," El guardia Respondió y levanto su vista. "Aunque, Si me permite preguntar, que cree que esos ponis intentaban hacer?"

"No lo sé," Admitió Celestia. "Toda la información obtenida asta de esta noche es algo que iba a suceder sin el conocimiento de ninguno de nosotros. Desafortunadamente, Twilight tenía la cara cubierta por un saco la mayor parte del secuestro. Ella no sabe lo suficiente para saber el objetivo de la secta.

"Que hay sobre el hechizo?"

Celestial negó. "Este hechizo no es algo que yo conozca. Si viene de algún libro o un viejo pergamino, entonces no lo he leído. Pero puede ser fácil un nuevo hechizo. El ritual fue hecho con hecho con un específico propósito, aunque ese propósito aún queda por ser descubierto. Asegúrese que todos datos sean recolectados; Lo tendremos que estudiar."

El guardia saludo y asintió. "Por supuesto Princesa. Recolectaremos toda la evidencia de la escena y lo llevaremos hasta el castillo para que sea examinado."

"Bien. No cabe duda que el propósito del hechizo era oscuro, y no voy a permitir que mi estudiante sea amenazada," Celestia dijo, Su mirada presentaba determinación. "Buscaremos que la verdad sea revelada, Capitán, Rápido."

"Por supuesto, su majestad."

Los guardias unicornios registraban el área, barrían con su magia trataban de detectar cualquier cosa dejada atrás. Reunieron lo que quedaba de los recipientes de madera, y todo el polvo sin quemar fue reunido en un costal. Todo lo que no fuera natural del bosque Everfree fue tomado del claro. Pero los guardias no buscaron más allá del límite que topaba con los árboles y arbustos.

Reunieron y cargaron todo dentro de un carro, y una vez que los unicornios terminaron, los pegados tomaron vuelo y llevaron la carrosa. Ascendieron rápido en inclinada hacia el cielo hacia Canterlot. Al mismo tiempo, los unicornios rápidamente tomaron formación mientras el teniente del escuadrón daba relataba las ordenes.

"Muy bien, Sementales, vamos a reunirnos con los grupos a buscar algunos de los sectarios que escaparon. Denle mayor prioridad a los unicornios; Uno de ellos usos un tipo de magia loca para escapar, y no queremos que ocurra por segunda vez."

"Señor, No deberíamos algunos de nosotros, a cuidar la escena del crimen?" uno de los soldados dijo, un nuevo recluta de la guardia real.

"No, esos sectarios son demasiados cautelosos para eso," El teniente respondió al recluta. "Si la Cebra Zecora no hubiera visto el secuestro de Twilight Sparkle, nosotros no hubiéramos sabido que esto habría pasado. Eso quiere decir que esos ponis planearon todo esto sin que la Princesa Celestia o cualquier guardia supieran sobre esto, y eso quiere decir que no van a volver cuando tienen un batallón de guardias pisándole los talones."

"Además de eso", el teniente continuo, "Esto no es La plaza principal de Canterlot. Everfree es peligroso. Aquí hay monstros que podrían comerse a un poni dos veces mi tamaño de un trago, con todo y armadura. Este no es un lugar en donde queramos estar más tiempo del necesario."

"Pero, si quieres quedarte aquí y cuidar la escena del crimen, estas invitado. Solo ten cuidado con las Hidras," el veterano guardia concluyo. Hizo señas al resto del escuadrón, y los guio hacia el bosque a unirse a la búsqueda.

Solo el guardia quien hablo se quedó en el claro mientras los otros desaparecían entre los árboles. El permaneció ahí, por un minuto, pero después las palabras de teniente volvieron. El rompió en galope, a alcanzar sus camaradas, y dejo el claro una vez más sucumbir ante la calma y silencio del Bosque Everfree.

A pesar de todo, la magia que permaneció en el aire como una espesa niebla comienzo a cambiar, a resplandecer en la frio aire de la noche fue absorbido por un lado del claro. Ahí, oculto en un arbusto a unos metros (Feet) dentro del bosque, un esfera negra yacía entre la tierra. Es la misma esfera que estaba en el centro cuando el rayo de Celestia golpeo.

La pequeña bola negra estaba dentro la tierra fría, y de ahí empezó a absorber magia como un imán atrayendo el metal. Se estaba llenando de energía, y con cada pizca que absorbía, se volvía más grande.

Después, cuando la esfera estaba al doble de tamaño, empezó a pulsar. Ese pulso causaba que pequeñas gotas de sangre se expulsaran de la superficie de la esfera. Fue la sangre que había sido succionada de la hoja de la daga solo unos momentos antes, pero ahora era negra y pegajosa. La vida había sido drenada de ella, y ahora estaba siendo desechada como basura.

Con cada pulso, la esfera excretaba más sangre muerta, formando un charco en el suelo. Después, cuando no quedaba nada de sangre, El pulso de la esfera cambio. Se convirtió en un débil, pero distintivo, latido, esa vida que estaba en todo ser viviente: un latido de corazón. Todo mientras, la esfera continuaba creciendo, continuo absorbiendo magia del claro, y continuar y recomenzar el hechizo que Celestia había interrumpido.

Traducido por

 **Que pacho este es mi primer fanfic que subo es la traduccion de Past Sins de Pen Stroke espero que les gustes y disculpas a los que no.**


	2. Chapter 18: Yegua contra Monstruos

Capítulo 18

Nightmare contra monstruos

(Una yegua contra monstruos)

El castillo, una vez alborotado con ponis haciendo su trabajos, ahora permanecía en silencio en Las minas diamantes a las afueras de Ponyville. El viento se oía a través de los salones vacíos, el sonido pasaba por las ventanas, y a veces, se oía como un viejo, triste, solitario y silencioso castillo, el eco del silencio anhelaba que regresaran los ponis que alguna vez sirvieron su propósito.

Solo un alma permanecía en la sala de gemas, una singular residente quien continuaba rondando las salas como un espíritu inquieto. Nightmare Moon seguía sentada en su trono como una estatua, mirando su sala del trono vacía.

Había pasado una semana en soledad y silencio. Una semana desde que liberó a los Hijos de Nightmare y Removió la maldita bendición con la que Nexus los había infectado. Una semana donde apenas atendía sus propias necesidades. Ella comía y dormía, pero no hacía nada más. Su pelaje necesita ser lavado, su sombra de los ojos estaba desvanecida y necesitaba ser reaplicado, y su armadura carecía de su usual brillo.

Un reloj de campana alertaba a Nightmare Moon la hora, y, Sin mover una casco (mano) o pluma, Ella llamó su magia. Su cuerno brillo, y el cielo comenzó a marcar la progresión de la edad antigua de noche al día. La luna se ponía, el cielo se iluminó, Las estrellas se desvanecían, y el sol empezaba a ascender al cielo.

La luz del sol se filtraba a través de las ventanas rotas hasta el pelaje de Nightmare Moon, y la calidez llenaba la sala del trono. Un hermoso día estaba llegando a Ecuestrita, pero Nightmare Moon le importo poco eso. Ella era insensible al mundo, atrapada en su propia mente.

Cerró sus ojos, Nightmare Moon volvió a pensar en ese momento cuando ella lo hizo. Ella reunió a todos los Hijos de Nightmare en el patio de su castillo, Incluso a Spell Nexus. Mientras lo peor de su infección había sido destruido. Todavía tenía "bendición" suficiente para hacerlo como cualquier sectario: ciego, amoroso y obediente. Aun así, Su continua lealtad servirá a un propósito. Ella hizo que reuniera a todos los otros, y cuando ella estuvo segura que todos los sectarios y ponis bendecidos correspondieran, Ella empezó a remover la bendición.

Ella hablaba con ellos, les decía que ellos iban a recibir una bendición como nunca antes habían sentido, y, una vez que ellos cerraban los ojos, dejaba que su crin los engullir riera. Ella los ponía a dormir justo como lo había hecho con Spell Nexus. Después, una vez que no tenían mucha conciencia, Ella pasaba su crin a través de sus cuerpos para atacar las infecciones. Le tomó tiempo, pero removió todas las bendiciones. Algunas infecciones eran peor que otras, y algunas infecciones luchaban. Pero al final, de cualquier manera, ella liberó a todos los ponis.

Después, ella deshizo el hechizo que los mantenían dormidos, y, por un tiempo, ellos solo permanecieron ahí como si estuvieran muertos.

Después algunos empezaron a levantarse, a abrir sus ojos y ver alrededor. Nightmare Moon sonrío a las primeras señales de movimiento. El océano Turquesa que vio antes ahora era un mar de colores (rainbow colors). Cafés, amarillos, rosas, azules, verdes, grises, ámbar, magentas… pero no otros ojos como los suyos. Ella era la única con ojos turquesas.

Los hijos de Nightmare estaban desconcertados. Algunos no sabían donde estaban o cómo habían llegado ahí, pero su memoria empezaba a volver. Uno a uno ellos recordaban, y pronto todos estaban mirándola, miedo y resentimiento se podía ver en sus miradas.

Nightmare Moon vio esas miradas por un tiempo, pero se dio la vuelta dándoles la espalda a la multitud y ofreció algunas palabras con una voz que era fuerte pero no amenazante. "Les he regresado su libertad ponis. Quienes deseen quedarse pueden quedarse, y quienes deseen dejarme pueden dejarme. No llevaré a cabo ningún mal en contra de quienes deseen regresar con su familia y amigos."

Después de su proclamación, Nightmare Moon usó su magia para abrir las puertas del castillo. Después ella solo se sentó ahí y escucho. Empezó a oír las pisadas y los aleteos en el aire. Ella oyó el sonido de los ponis abandonándola, no pocos a la vez pero en masa. Ella permaneció y escucho hasta que el silencio volvió a dominar, y solo después Nightmare Moon se atrevió a mirar a ver quién se había quedado.

Y como ella esperaba, ningún pony se quedó. Ni una alma había permanecido… pero que sensible pony podría querer quedarse y servir a una tirana, y a un monstruo?

Al final Nightmare Moon voltio al único pony quien se había quedado, el único poni que había sido llamada a ser testigo de lo que había hecho. Ella había convocado a la Alcaldesa de Ponyville al castillo, y, ahora qué había liberado a los Hijos de Nightmare, ella le pidió a la Alcaldesa escribir un mensaje con indicaciones y qué hacer con ella. Después de eso, Nightmare Moon entró en su castillo vacío y cerró las puertas.

Fue un doloroso recuerdo más agregado a la colección de Nightmare Moon. Sintió escurrir una lágrima a través de su mejilla, mirando la habitación con una mirada entreabierta.

Ella había sido tan estúpida.

Aunque ella siempre seria recordada como Nightmare Moon, lo que hizo. Ella no podría por mucho tiempo ser reina y solo podría servir a Ecuestrita como la que levanta y baja, el sol y la luna. Ella sabía que sería mejor si ella solo liberará a las Hermanas Reales y se resignara a su juicio. Equestria estaría mejor con las hermanas de regreso y ella se fuera.

Por todo lo que hizo, Nightmare Moon sabía que lo merecía. Ella merecía que la enviaran a la luna, quizás nunca la liberaran. En más de una ocasión ella había querido deshacer el hechizo que mantenía encerrada a Celestial y a luna. Ella intentaba liberarlas. Ella intentaba encontrar el coraje para aceptar las consecuencias por todo lo que había hecho. Ella intentaba arreglar su último error.

Ella no podía hacer eso.

Ella estaría atrapada en la luna por mil años, atrapada en la fría soledad. Cuando las hermanas estuvieran libres, ella sería encerrada en la luna una vez más, pero esta vez eso sería mucho peor. Ella no tendría el odio para distraerla, y la fría soledad sería mucho peor. Sus recuerdos felices, Que llevaba consigo el calor y la risa, arderían como sal en una herida abierta. Se burlaban de ella con la vida que tan tontamente había tirado.

La peor parte de eso, Si ella alguna vez regresara de la luna, ella regresaría a un mundo donde no conocería a nadie más que Las Hermanas Reales. Ella jamás volvería ver a sus amigos, nunca volvería abrazar a Twilight. Ella estaría sola, y a ella aun la odiarían. Quizás… es lo que merece.

Pero ella no quiere volver a la luna.

Nightmare Moon Reflexionaba su debilidad, solo para ser salir del ciclo vicioso de sus pensamientos y emociones. Pero su oído captó el sonido de unos cascos, haciendo eco y rompiendo la calma del castillo. Se estaba acercando, y por el sonido de esos cascos, sonaba como un pony corriendo.

Nightmare Moon no espero a ver el poni. E instantáneamente, se convirtió en una nube y voló hacia el techo. Estuvo entre las brillantes gemas que representa el cielo nocturno y espero a ver el pony.

Todas las mañanas desde la liberación de Los Hijos de Nightmare, Twilight Sparkle iba al castillo. Ella buscaba a Nyx y paseaba por los pasillos por horas. Ella dejaba de buscarla en las tardes cuando su estómago vacío la forzaba a regresar a Ponyville.

Nightmare Moon anhelaba responder a Twilight, Pero la culpa no la dejaba, no podía darle la cara a Twilight, no cuando su magia Mantenía a Celestia y a Luna atrapadas en el sol y la Luna. Sería mejor si Twilight solo se olvidara de ella, y es por eso que Nightmare Moon no podía. Twilight buscaba a Nyx, pero Nightmare Moon sabía que no la encontraría.

La bisagra del trono crujió como se abrió, y el sonido de los pasos hizo eco por toda la sala del trono. Nightmare Moon espero como en las otras mañanas. Que Twilight llegará y la empezara a llamar. Sin embargo cuando este grito, no fue la voz de Twilight la que oyó Nightmare Moon. Era muy diferente, una voz más suave que hablaba con rimas. Cuando Nightmare Moon echo un vistazo, vio que no era un pony quien había venido, sino una cebra.

"En cuál de estos muros es donde tú te escondes, Nightmare Moon?" Zecora grito. "Debo hablarte sobre un inminente peligro."

Nightmare Moon debatió sobre responder a Zecora. Twilight pudo camuflarse y convertirse en otro pony. Zecora, sin embargo se veía muy preocupada. Así que Nightmare Moon lanzó un hechizo para hacer parecer que su voz venía de todos lados. De esa forma, Zecora no podría saber dónde se escondía.

"Qué es esto?"

"La agitación crece en el Bosque Everfree, los monstruos se mueven entre los árboles. Sus hambrientos estómagos gruñen y rugen. Marchan, haciendo la tierra temblar en su. He tenido que huir de su avance, pero temo que Ponyville no tenga chance."

"Los monstruos están dejando el bosque Everfree?" Nightmare Moon Grito, asegurándose de haber entendido las rimas de Zecora.

"Eso que te digo, es la verdad; las bestias van a saciar manjar poni."

Dándose cuenta que Zecora no bromeaba sobre el peligro, Nightmare Moon se remasterizo a su cuerpo normal cuando estaba en el aire. Ella aterrizó, haciendo un sonido seco enfrente de la sala de trono. Zecora se asustó, Pero se recompuso rápido de la repentina aparición de Nightmare Moon.

"Porque dejarían ahora el bosque Everfree? pregunto Nightmare Moon.

"Los monstruos permanecían temerosos entre los árboles, escondidos de la princesa del Sol. Pero ahora que Celestia ha estado lejos demasiado tiempo, el persistente rastro de su magia ya no es tan fuerte. Los monstruos ven su oportunidad ahora que ella se ha marchado. Ellos buscan devastar con su hambre y fuerza."

Nightmare Moon bajo la mirada, maldiciendo a sí misma en silencio. Otra acción suya que había causado dolor a los ponis. Equestria estaría mucho mejor si ella jamás hubiera resucitado. Estarían seguros, y ella no cargaría con el retorcido dolor en su pecho.

"Lo siento; Esto es mi culpa."

"No he venido a mirar tu sufrir Nightmare Moon, ni a verter sal sobre la herida," Zecora dijo firmemente. "He venido a hablar y persuadir, a pedir a nuestra alguna vez Reina Oscura su ayuda."

Nightmare Moon se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su trono. "Qué esperas que haga? Soy Nightmare Moon. Yo no peleo contra monstruos; Solo soy una."

Zecora corrió con Nightmare Moon y se le puso enfrente. A pesar de la diferencia de estatura, Zecora se mantuvo firme y la regañó diciéndole. "Eres una bebé llorona, y eso es decir poco."

Nightmare Moon arqueó la cabeza como si le acabaran de dar una cachetada (guajolotera). Zecora le acaba de decir bebé llorona? Nightmare Moon no estaba segura, pero ella frunció. "Acaso me veo como una potrilla para ti?"

"Puedes relinchar y protestar todo el día lo que te voy a decir. Pero tu actuar es como de una potrilla que moja su cama. Haces todo por esconder tu rostro. Regresaste el día y libererastes a tus sectarios, pero eso no te hace un adulto. Mantienes encerradas a las hermanas reales, para evitar el castigo por haber robado el día. Debes liberar a Celestia y a Luna antes que Ponyville sea devorado por las bestias."

"Algunas ves has estado encerrada en la luna?!" Nightmare Moon pregunto, subiendo su tono de voz. "Todo lo que puedes hacer es ver girar el mundo en la fría soledad. Ser burlada por las grandes ciudades donde los ponis tienen luz, cobijo caliente, y la compañía de otros. Has estado atrapada y si alguna vez volvieras, todos los ponis que te importaban estarían muertos y bajo tierra. No voy a regresar!"

"Si no vas a disuadir de esto," Zecora dijo, señalando con un casco a Nightmare Moon. "Entonces debes salvarnos del beso de la muerte."

"Yo…Yo no puedo. Yo solo-"

"Tú no hieres, y tú no te enfermas. Tú no sufres ni de fiebre ni de resfriado. Eres una alicornio con poder inmortal. Con tu presencia deberían ser las bestias las que se escondan y huyan. Eres la temida Nightmare Moon. Solo con coraje venciste al sol y la luna. Usurpaste el trono por tu propia cuenta. Ahora debes defender a tu hogar."

"Pero si no haces nada, Ponyville tendrá un sombrío destino, incluso Twilight será un plato servido."

La mención de Twilight encendió la llama del coraje en el pecho de Nightmare Moon. Esos Monstruos creen que, como Celestia no está, Ellos pueden convertir a Equestria en su buffet. Ella además no es la única pony que deberían temer, si no más que eso? ella no había sido la que derrotó a Celestia?

Y esos monstruos, están amenazando a los que la cuidaron. Ellos amenazan a sus amigos. Ellos amenazan a Twilight, y ella no dejaría que nadie, monstruo o pony, dañara a la que la cuido… No más.

"Que tan cerca están?" Nightmare Moon pregunto. Ella salió a galope hacia la Puerta de la sala del trono forzando a Zecora seguirle el paso.

"No dudo que estén cerca. Temo que ya sea demasiado tarde."

GRAAAAAWWWWRRRR!

(Imaginen rugidos)

"Es una Hidra!"

"Todos los ponis Corran por su vida!"

"Rápido! Rápido! no dejen que los atrapen!"

TTTHHHOOOOMMM-CCCCCRRRACCK-SCCRRAACCKKK-TTTRRRACCCK!

Nightmare Moon voló del castillo con Zecora abrazada de su espalda, ella se elevó aún más en el cielo. Desde un punto alto, para poder analizar la situación. Una Hidra llegaba a la orilla del pueblo empezando a devastar. Ellos atacaban a los ponis quienes estaban en las calles y destruyendo todo a su paso.

No, aun otras bestias del Bosque Everfree llegaban a Ponyville, Pero Nightmare Moon podía ver dos Hidras más dirigirse entre los árboles al pueblo. Los multi-cabezas monstruosos eran famosos por disfrutar el sabor de los ponis.

Viendo todo lo que tenía que ver, Nightmare Moon guardó sus alas y abandonó el cielo como un halcón. Ella se desplomó, esperando hasta el último momento antes de abrir sus alas otra vez. Descendió lo suficiente lento para aterrizar firme sobre el suelo de Ponyville, ilesa.

"Lleva a todos los ponis que puedas al castillo. Es el lugar más seguro ahora," Nightmare Moon le dijo a Zecora mientras miraba las hidras a la distancia.

"Dirigiré a todos los que pueda y les pediré que pasen la palabra; alentare que vayan todos al castillo de Ponyville," Zecora respondió. Ella brinco de la espalda de Nightmare Moon antes de empezar a gritar a cuanto pony pudiera escuchar. En pocos momentos, El flujo de pánico se redirigió. La población corrió hacia el protector abraza del castillo de Nightmare Moon.

Como Zecora empezó la áspera Evacuación, Nightmare Moon tomó vuelo otra vez. Ella se elevó hacia la hidra. Las tres monstruosas criaturas de cuatro cabezas estaban atacando a los ponis que corrían por las calles. Una cabeza, sin embargo, tenía algunos ponis acorralados en un callejón: un Pegaso gris y una potranca unicornio púrpura, ambas con crines rubias. Ditzy Doo estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía para proteger a su hija, Dinky, de la gran cabeza de hidra que estaba lamiendo sus labios a un pie de frente de ellas.

Ditzy Doo tendría normalmente volar lejos y cargar su hija para estar seguras, pero unas de sus alas estaba entumecida, una señal de que estaba lastimada. La herida no era lo suficientemente mala como para que ella no pudiera volar, pero volar lo suficiente rápido esa era la cuestión. Ella no podría llevar a Dinky e irse antes de que el monstruo se las comiera de un bocado.

La cabeza de la hidra se trasladó un poco más cerca, sonriendo por su primer bocado del día. Ditzy Doo tomó un paso ansioso hacia atrás pero de cualquier modo se mantuvo firme. Ella extendió sus alas y bajo su cuerpo. Ella trataba de verse tan fuerte como era posible, un instinto de defensa natural, pero no tenía oportunidad de alejar al monstruo.

Lamiendo sus labios una última vez, la hidra decidió que había esperado demasiado tiempo. Retrocedió su cabeza, los músculos en su cuello enrollan y tensaron cuando este abrió su mandíbula. En solo unos segundos de atacar, de saborear el sabor de un poni por primera vez. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera atacar algo golpeó a la cabeza de la hidra, estrellando su mandíbula en el suelo.

La cosa que permanecía sobre la Hidra era Nightmare Moon. Ella se dejó caer desde el cielo como un Yunque, usando su propio peso y en el último momento se estrelló la cara de la hidra en la tierra. Eso fue, el mejor momento, un pequeño desvío, Pero es todo lo que necesitaba.

Con un rápido y fluido movimiento, Nightmare Moon tomó vuelo otra vez y su crin se estiró y tomó a Ditzy y Dinky. Con la yegua y potrilla a salvo en el abrazo de su magia, Nightmare Moon Se disparo hacia el cielo y, cuando estaban a una relativa distancia segura, puso las dos en su espalda.

"Están ustedes dos bien?" Nightmare Moon pregunto mirando sobre su hombro y nivelando.

"Si… si, estamos bien," Ditzy respondió mientras caían las lágrimas de sus delineados ojos, mientras sonreía y abrazaba firmemente a Dinky.

"Puedes volar y llevártela?"

Ditzy Doo asentó. "Si"

"Entonces ve con todos los pony y vuela hacia el castillo. Es el lugar más seguro, ahora."

Después Cargó rápido a Dinky Doo en sus brazos, Ditzy despegó de la espalda de Nightmare Moon. El par voló un poco pero antes Ditzy se voltio para agradecer a Nightmare Moon. Sin embargo, ella voltio justo a tiempo para ver La hidra acercando una de sus cabezas por debajo.

En un solo, movimiento rápido, abrió su quijada y se tragó por completo a Nightmare Moon.

Ditzy se congeló en el aire, no pudiendo creer lo que acababa de ver. La cabeza de la hidra que se había comido a Nightmare Moon estaba sonriendo estúpidamente, lamiendo y relamiendo sus labios disfrutando el persistente sabor en su boca. Las otras cabezas miraban a la primera con muchos celos, obviamente deseando ellos ser quienes estén disfrutando la rara delicia.

Sin embargo, después de unos momentos, las cuatro cabezas de la hidra se entumieron. Nauseabundas expresiones se formaron en sus rostros, y cada cabeza dejó salir un pequeño eructo. Con cada eructo, una nube violeta, un pequeño humo apareció. Las cuatro nubes, una vez libres de las bocas de la hidra, rápido se amontonaron, se arremolinaron, y remasterizo en Nightmare Moon.

Nightmare Moon miro a la Hidra con una fría, e inmisericordiosa mirada, y su voz denotaba con rabia. "Acaso trataste de… Comerme?!"

La Hidra retrocedió nerviosamente y gimió, las cuatro cabezas se miraron una a otra, discutiendo una retirada rápida. Nightmare Moon, sin embargo, no les dio chance de escapar ileso. Sus ojos se prendieron, y, de su crin, pequeñas esferas de energía salieron en rápida sucesión. Estas golpearon el suelo alrededor de los pies de la hidra, y el monstruo rápido brinco alrededor, tratando de mantener sus dedos estando horrorizado.

Esto duró por poco segundos antes que la Hidra voltio y huyó en dirección al bosque Everfree. Pero aun, Nightmare Moon no estaba satisfecha fijó una última bola de energía y la disparó a través del aire a golpear a la hidra en su cola, causando que chillara.

Ditzy Doo casi no se atrevió a acercarse a Nightmare Moon después de eso. La demostración de poder la hizo querer dar vuelta y huir con su hija. A pesar de esto, ella se atrevió a volar cerca y preguntarle "Su, su alteza?"

"No me digas así," Nightmare Moon dijo y volteo a ver a Ditzy Doo. "Ya no soy tu Reina, ahora, Estas bien?"

"Estamos bien," Ditzy dijo, a pesar de que ella no pudo ayudar pero abrazo fuerte a su hija. "Que hay sobre ti? Esa hidra te como de un bocado como si fueras un muffin!"

"Estoy bien," Nightmare Moon aseguró ella. "ahora, tienes que irte al castillo. Es el lugar más seguro."

No queriendo discutir, Ditzy Doo reverencio respetuosamente y se fue. Dinky además le ofreció un gracias. Ella estaba suspendida en los brazos de su madre así que ella pudo sonreír y agitar su pata. El pequeño gesto trajo una sonrisa a la Cara de Nightmare Moon, y le devolvió el gesto.

Ese corto momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de árboles y madera destruyéndose, haciendo a Nightmare Moon volver su atención a su objetivo a la pata (mano). El tiempo que Nightmare Moon gasto luchando con la primer Hidra, las demás creaturas alcanzaron a llegar del bosque Everfree a Ponyville. Ahí estaban las Hidras, cerberos, escorpiones… Pero lo peor que Nightmare pudo Moon pudo ver fue Los lobos menores corriendo por las calles de Ponyville.

"Plumas de caballo (carajo), son demasiados para luchar al mismo tiempo," Nightmare Moon se maldecía a sí misma. Ella abrió sus alas y comenzó a dar vueltas sobre Ponyville mientras analizaba la situación. Ella podía fácil encargarse de cualquier monstruo uno a uno con el máximo extensión de su magia, pero, mientras que lucha con uno, los otros monstruos tendrían el reino libre para atacar, herir, y comerse a los otros ponis.

Si ella iba a salvar tantos ponis como fuera posible, ella necesitaba pelear con todos a la vez. Ella necesita atraer su atención, así los residentes de Ponyville podrían huir. Pero ella no podía estar en varios lugares a la vez.

O si podía?

Por un momento, Nightmare Moon recordó como se había infiltrado en el castillo de Celestia, Como ella se había convertido en un grupo de soldados. Ella podía dividirse a sí misma, dividir su magia, y hacerle frente a todos los monstruos al mismo tiempo. Así podría proteger a más ponis.

Sin embargo era peligroso hacerlo. Mientras más se dividiera Nightmare Moon, más vulnerable se volvería. Su fuerza, resistencia, e inmortalidad causaría que la cantidad pura de su magia, como a una alicornio de sangre pura, pudiera contener. Quiere decir que mientras más divida su magia, a sí misma, más débil y más vulnerable será cada pieza de su ser.

Por un momento, Nightmare Moon Dudo. Ella se preguntó que si era lo más inteligente hacerse más vulnerable. Pero ella oyó los gritos de pánico y de destrucción. Los ponis…ellos necesitaban su ayuda. Ella aclaro su mente. Cerró sus ojos, y Nightmare Moon llamó su magia al máximo. Después ella hizo rápido el delicado proceso de subdividir su magia y de este modo, a sí misma.

"Vamos, por aquí!" Rainbow Dash llamaba. Ella movía una pata guiando a un grupo de ponis paniqueados a través de Ponyville. El grupo siguió las direcciones como una T, Reuniéndose en un rincón y continuando su paniquiada huida por el centro. Unos pocos más direcciones de Rainbow Dash, y el grupo de ponis se fueron corriendo Por el camino al castillo.

Dash miró al grupo por unos momentos para asegurarse que nadie se retrasara antes ella dio una vuelta alrededor y voló hacia la plaza del pueblo.

Tan pronto que Zecora descendió con Nightmare Moon, ella se reunió con Twilight, quien inmediatamente ella misma organizó la evacuación de Ponyville. Twilight pidió ayuda a sus amigas como se podía. Las seis pony y la Cebra estaban haciendo todo lo que podían para asegurar a todo pony y ponerlo a salvo.

Rainbow Dash era la terrateniente de Twilight, quien estaba miraba sobre la mesa. Sobre este estaba un mapa de Ponyville al lado de varias listas. Twilight estaba sosteniendo una lista mágicamente y usando una pluma para checar todo lo que Rainbow Dash decía, "Está Bien, ya evacue a todos los ponis de la calle 'caballo zapatero' y los saque de ahí, Que sigue?"

"Necesito un reporte fresco," Twilight dijo sin dejar de hacer su trabajo, tal y como un general de campo ordenando a sus tropas. "Vuela y ve donde los monstruos están, así sabremos cuáles calles necesitaremos limpiar después."

Rainbow Dash rápidamente pronunció un saludo antes de volar hacia el cielo. Con su velocidad característica, ella estaba pronto en lo alto del pueblo buscado a través del aterrorizado Ponyville. Ella empezó rápidamente a tomar notas mentales donde los monstruos estaban.

Era una mala situación. Las dos hidras aún no estaban demasiado cerca del pueblo, pero los otros monstruos estaban comenzando a extenderse dentro de las áreas que aún no habían sido evacuadas. Rainbow Dash vio un cerbero acercándose a la clínica donde Apple Jack y Rarity estaban ayudando a evacuar los pacientes. La tri-cabezas, oscuro-sucio, ojos rojos, tamaño de elefante, perro avanzaba por las calles, olfateando en la tierra, siguiendo el espeso aroma de los ponis.

Ese Cerebero no estaba solo. Ahí estaban otros perros tri-cabeza merodeando en el pueblo, y estaban desplegándose rápidamente. No solo eso, ahí había escorpiones también. Como la osa menor, los escorpiones eran bestias de constelaciones, mágicas de la naturaleza, e indecentemente grandes. La crucial diferencia era que, mientras la Ursa Menor era como un oso, los escorpiones eran como escorpiones, y ellos tenían preferencia por comer ponis para la comida. Los escorpiones avanzaban por los edificios de Ponyville, usando sus tenazas y colas para intentar y atacar a los ponis quien aun permanecía en las calles mientras destruyen todo en su camino.

Sin embargo, las más aterradoras criaturas atacan el centro, donde estaban los Lupus menores, las constelaciones de lobos. No eran monstruos grandes; un Lupus menor era del tamaño de un pony promedio. Su falta de estatura, sin embargo, lo reemplazaba con velocidad y ferocidad. Mientras el pony promedio podía dejar atrás o mostrarse más hábil que los monstruos más grandes, los Lupus menores tenían velocidad y habilidad para dar casa a su presa.

Eso era lo que un lupus menor podía hacer. Rainbow Dash vio a dos pequeñas potrillas galopando lo más rápido que sus pezuñas podían para alejarse de los lupus menores que los perseguían. Las potrillas tenían a dos bloqueando les adelante, pero, el dúo por su pequeño tamaño y cortas piernas, Las constelaciones lobo podían alcanzarlas rápido.

Dash no vaciló en el momento. Ella voló hacia abajo para interceptar el monstruo. Era una carrera a muerte, pero Dash estaba segura que ella podría ganarles. Justo como el Lupus menor se dirigía a atrapar a las potrillas, Ella se alzó, y atacó a la bestia, y rebotó hacia el abajo en la calle mientras ella giro y brinco hacia atrás con sus patas. Ella derrapó para detenerse, con una actuación que haría que los Wonderbolts se sintieran orgullosos.

Mientras el lobo estaba recuperándose del repentino ataque aéreo, Rainbow Dash aprovecho para ver sobre su hombro, mirando a dos potrillas. Era un familiar par: Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon. "ustedes dos necesitan largarse! Ahora!" Dash gritó antes de voltear su mirada hacia adelante otra vez, así ella podría mantener un ojo en el Lupus menor que se estaba recuperando.

"Vamos, Silver Spoon, tenemos que irnos!" Diamond Tiara recalcó. Ella estaba tratando de empujar a su amiga. Sin embargo Silver Spoon, no podía moverse; Ella estaba muy asustada. Estaba tumbada sobre su estómago, cubriendo sus ojos con sus patas, y empezando a llorar por su madre.

"Enserio, ustedes dos tienen que IRSE!" Dash gritó, Tomando unos pasos ansiosos para atrás. El lupus menor estaba volviendo a levantarse y avanzar lentamente hacia los tres ponis. Este lamió sus labios y enfoco su vista hacia ellas. Dash agachó y abrió sus alas, enfrentando a la bestia con mirada furiosa mientras se colocaba entre él y las potrancas. La bestia gruñía mientras estaba preparada para atacar.

Rainbow resoplo y pateó la tierra desafiante, como un toro listo para atacar. El par se miraba una a la otra todo el tiempo, esperando para que el otro hiciera un movimiento hasta que Finalmente Rainbow Dash gritó, "Lo único que sabes es ladrar vas a atacar o qué?"

La bestia le tomó la palabra de Dash y se lanzó con garras y colmillos. La constelación lobo, sin embargo, pronto se encontró víctima de otro ataque aéreo. Una figura se estrelló al lado del lobo y mandó al lobo a volar por la calle para después estrellarse contra un puesto móvil de del mercado como una bola de demolición.

Rainbow Dash, Silver Spoon, y Diamond Tiara miraron con preocupación para ver quien las acababa de salvar, solo para que el lobo saliera de los escombros primero. Se sacudió, quitándose unos pocos pedazos de madera que estaban en su pelaje para después volver a enfocarse en ellas. Eso demostró ser un error. Mientras el lobo tenía su atención en ellas, un humeante, crin estrellada brillante se extiende de los escombros del carro del mercado y agarró al lupus de sus patas traseras.

El lupus menor entonces fue lanzado rápidamente a la calle, estrellando su cuerpo estrellado contra un carro de heno. Al mismo tiempo, otra figura salió de los escombros del puesto de mercado cerca de Rainbow Dash.

Nightmare Moon se quejó un poco mientras ella doblaba sus alas. Ella se movió al centro de la calle y se posiciono frente a Rainbow Dash. "Sácalas de aquí," ella ordenó enfocando su vista a lo lejos de la calle. El lupus menos se estaba arrastrando para salir del carro de heno, y, después gruñir, él empezó a cargar contra ellas del otro lado de la calle

"AHORA!" Nightmare Moon grito mientras ella desplegaba sus alas y cargaba en contra de la constelación lobo.

Dash salió del asombro con el grito de Nightmare Moon. Ella tomó a las potrancas, cargando a Silver Spoon en su espalda y abrazando a Diamond Tiara con sus patas mientras volaba hacia el cielo. Ella continuó volando hasta que estaba segura que estaban a una distancia segura, y, solo después, Rainbow Dash miró hacia atrás.

Lo que Dash vio casi hizo que soltara a Diamond Tiara. Había docenas de Nightmare Moons por todo el pueblo! Las copias luchaban y distraían los diferentes monstruos mientras el pueblo huía en dirección al castillo. Rainbow Dash fácilmente pudo permanecer ahí, solo contando a las Nightmare Moons que estaba viendo, pero el llanto y escándalo de las potrancas que llevaba le recordó lo que tenía que hacer.

Ella llevaría a Silver Spoon y Diamond Tiara a un lugar seguro, Pero después ella le diría a Twilight lo que está pasando.

"Rápido, Rarity, tendríamos que haber sacado a todos los pacientes de la clínica!"

"Estoy haciendo lo más rápido que puedo, Apple Jack," Rarity respondió, "pero nosotros no podemos olvidar la medicina que ellos necesitan!"

Al igual que en la imprevista pijamada de Twilight el par, Apple Jack y Rarity, sus contradictorias personalidades estaba emergiendo. Inicialmente, las dos estaban trabajando juntos impecablemente. Apple Jack tenía la tarea importante de ayudar a La enfermera Redheart a subir los pacientes dentro del carreta que ella estaba jalando con la ayuda de Big Macintosh, quien estaba ya enganchado al frente. Rarity, en la otra pluma, tenía que usar su vista para poner en orden a cualquier tipo de medicina que ellos podrían necesitar para mantener seguro a los pacientes, y no tuvieran ningún problema una vez en el castillo. Cada una había podido enfocarse en sus propias tareas igual de importantes.

Ahora, sin embargo, con el tiempo corriendo en corto, la tensión estaba comenzando a calentarse.

"Mija, Pon tu trasero en marcha!" Apple Jack grito. Ella estaba ayudando al último paciente, un pony con una pata rota, a subir al carro y entonces Rarity estaba tomando el último suministro de medicinas. "No sabemos en cuánto tiempo esos monstruos…"

THHRRACCK!

Apple jak voltio repentinamente, el fuerte sonido de rompiéndose algo, atrajo su atención. Por un momento. Parecía como que el sonido venia de todos lados, pero, como escucho Apple Jack, otra destrucción hoyo. Ese segundo estrepitoso ruido se oyó atravesó la barda cerca de la tienda. Cargando por la calle vacía, por los edificios de la otra calle.

"Manzanas-caballos!" (Carajo) Apple Jack maldijo, viendo que la cosa que había destrozado la barda era un cebero. "Big Mac, jala la carreta!"

"SIP!" fue todo lo que su hermano mayor dijo antes de jalar la carreta. La carreta empezó a correr por la calle, Pero este se movía con mucho dolor y lento. Rarity salió del hospital en el último momento, y ella se subió en cuanto empezó a moverse la carreta.

"Pensé que me iban a esperar!" Rarity medio-lloriqueo. Ella traía la medicina que se veía bien y viendo la orilla del carro así ella podía mirar a Apple Jack, quien estaba trotando a lado.

"estábamos, pero eso fue antes que un cerbero atravesara a pared!"

"Un cerbero!?" Rarity jadeo, mirando atrás para ver al perro tri-cabeza, solo para dar un grito ahogado.

"Que, que pasa? Olvidamos algún pony?" Apple Jack preguntó, mirando al cerbero. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que el cerbero no atravesó el edificio porque quisiera. La bestia estaba peleando con alguien y la había traqueado por los edificios antes arrastrándose con un brazo roto forzado a caer lejos al otro lado de la calle. Este era el mismo que ahora permanecía tirada en la tierra, y se miraba espantosamente familiar.

"Que henos esta Nightmare Moon haciendo aquí!?"

Rarity se movió a la orilla el carro, preparándose para saltar. "no lo sé, Apple Jack, pero tenemos que ayudarla!"

"Ayudarla?!" Porque exactamente deberíamos ayudarla?!" Apple Jack medio le grito y freno en derrape.

Rarity brinco de la carreta. Y, después de aterrizar elegantemente, ella corrió frente a Apple Jack. "Porque," y Ella empezó a tomar con su magia algunas estandartes de los negocios cercanos, "ella necesita nuestra ayuda. O, quizás te gustaría decirle a Twilight que nosotros dejamos que se comieran a Nyx?" Rarity sentenció, convirtiendo con un pequeño, y mágico pop que transformó los estandartes en una fuerte, macizo y largo lazo.

Apple Jack abría la boca para protestar, pero, después de unos momentos, ella maldijo y golpeo al suelo con la pezuña. "Ah…Ah hija de tu madre, está bien, de todos modos, Yo iré a ayudarla. Tú ve con la enfermera Redheart y asegúrate de que los heridos y enfermos lleguen al castillo a salvo. Yo hare mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudar aquí."

"Y prometes que estarás bien?" Rarity pregunto.

"Lo dice el Elemento de la Honestidad; ningún perro callejero va a vencer a esta pony de rodeo. Además, ellos te necesitan mas a ti que a mí."

Rarity asintió y dejo el lazo en la tierra enfrente de Apple Jack. "Está bien, pero ten cuidado."

"lo tendré," Apple Jack dijo. Ella vio a Rarity correr a alcanzar antes de mirar hacia el fondo de la calle al Cerbero. Ella levanto su casco hasta su cabeza y le dio un pequeño empujón para asegurar su sombrero antes de tomar el lazo de Rarity y enrollarla en su cola.

Una vez terminado. Apple Jack le tomó un momento enfocarse. Ella tomó un solo, profundo respiro y lo dejó salir antes de cargar corriendo hacia la calle. Mientras ella corría, ella comenzó a trabajar, a girar su cola, formando con su lazo un perfecto círculo en el aire sobre ella.

Nightmare Moon estaba recostada sin fuerzas en la tierra al lado de la barda contra la que había atravesado, y el cerbero estaba a punto de probar al primer pony que nunca tuvo oportunidad de probar. Su cabeza central extiendo sus colmillos empapados de saliva.

Apple Jack No iba a dejar que el monstruo la saboreara. Ella lanzó su lazo, y, el lazo fue directo a la cabeza central, alcanzando su hocico. Apple Jack entonces, jalo el lazo con sus dientes, y jalo, causando que el lazo se apretara. El lazo forzó que el hocico del cerebro se cierre, y, antes de que la bestia pudiera reaccionar, Apple Jack jaló duro, alejando a la bestia de Nightmare Moon.

Con ella y el cerbero ahora cara a cara, Apple Jack continuó su galope mientras mordía el lazo. El cerbero también cargo. Su atención ahora estaba enfocada sobre la pony quien se atrevió a atacarlo. La cabeza central de la bestia aun tenía su hocico bien cerrado por el lazo, pero las otras dos cabezas de la criatura estaban más que dispuestas a atacar (morder) a Apple Jack si es que le daba chance.

Apple Jack no planeaba darle al monstruo esa oportunidad. Cuando el cerbero estuvo lo suficiente cerca. Apple Jack brinco en el aire. El momento del salto le permitió estar en buen momento. Ella aterrizó encima del hocico de la cabeza central del Cerbero y lo utilizo para brincar en este como un brincolin.

El segundo salto le permitió aterrizar en la espalda de la creatura, donde Apple Jack giro para estar al parejo con la bestia y morder más fuerte el lazo. Ella después jalo fuerte para poder mantenerse en la espalda del monstruo.

"Vamos, Perrito, enséñame que puedes hacer contra una yegua de rodeo!" Apple Jack dijo gruñendo sosteniendo el lazo con sus dientes, el Cerbero estaba más que dispuesto a probarlo. Este comenzó a sacudirse como un toro de rodeo, tratando de tumbar al pony quien estaba en su espalda.

Este era una pelea en el cual estaba destinado a ganar el Cerbero. Mientras se sacudía y jalaba por algunos segundos, La cabeza central forcejeaba contra el lazo alrededor de su hocico. El lazo aguanto por un tiempo, Pero, eventualmente. La tensión ejercida probó ser demasiada y al final lo rompió.

Con el lazo roto, Apple Jack perdió la única cosa que la mantenía anclada al monstruo. A la siguiente sacudida, ella salió volando. Dando volteretas como un muñeco de trapo, viendo el cielo y la tierra al mismo tiempo. Ella movió sus piernas, Y, con suficiente esfuerzo, pudo recobrarse justo a tiempo para caer bien en la tierra. Pero vio que su plan de aterrizar falló, provocando que el pánico entrara en su corazón.

El cerbero sonreía mientras se posiciona abajo de Apple Jack. Este abrió sus hocicos, y comenzó a esperar pacientemente por su merienda que iba a caer directo sobre sus lenguas. Sin embargo, la pelea con Apple Jack. Le hizo olvidar al cerbero al contrincante contra al que estaba conteniendo antes.

Nightmare Moon cargo por la calle y embistió al cerebro como un jugador de fútbol americano. La bestia tri-cabeza tropezar, chillar por el golpe en el estómago y sacarle el aire de sus pulmones. Nightmare Moon, Sin embargo, no continuó su ataque. Al instante fue con ella, y, con mucho cuidado, cargo a Apple Jack en su espalda.

"Estas bien?! Nightmare Moon pregunto.

"Yo… yo creo que estoy," Ella dijo como si tratara de levantarse de la Espalda de Nightmare Moon. Apple Jack, sin embargo, ella puso su pata en una parte sensible, causando que Nightmare Moon se quejara y apretaba sus dientes.

"Parece que tu no" Apple Jack añadió. Ella brinco al cielo, para no lastimar más Nightmare Moon.

"No es nada. Solo una costilla lastimada,"

"Una Costilla lastimada?! Espera una manzana madre! Pensaba que eras como las princesas, que no son inmortales?"

"Nosotros somos inmortales por la cantidad de magia que tenemos en nuestro interior. Pero, justo ahora, Me he dividido a mí misma y a mi magia entre a varias número de copias. Cada una tiene suficiente poder, pero, con mi magia dividida, soy más vulnerable."

"Supongo que eso te hace tan sensible como a todos. Cuántas copias de ti misma hiciste?"

"Unas pocas docenas, lo suficiente para distraer y luchar con la mayoría de los monstruos y conseguir algo de tiempo para que todos los ponis puedan escapar," Nightmare Moon respondió. Ella vio cómo el Cerebro se recuperaba de la embestida. "He conseguido devolver a algunos monstruos al Bosque Everfree, pero todavía hay muchos de ellos cerca".

"Cómo nos deshacemos de ellos?"

"Ellos están aquí porque saben que Celestia se ha ido, y ellos piensan que pueden conseguir una merienda fácil con los ponis de Ponyville. Necesitamos mostrarles que no va a ser así."

"Entiendo. Si empezamos a pelear entenderán que no vale la pena pelear," Apple Jack dijo, asegurando su sombrero. "Bien, cuánto dolor crees que necesita este cerbero para que huya?"

"No mucho, pero esta costilla lastimada, me dificulta respirar," Nightmare Moon admitió. "Este cerbero no es como su madre, la guardiana del Tártaro. Pero, aunque sean cachorros, saben dar una buena pelea."

Apple Jack sonrió, Reuniendo lo que quedaba de su lado y haciendo uno nuevo. "bien, No te preocupes. Nosotras dos vamos a darle una golpiza este perro para que regrese a las colinas."

Uno de los clones de Nightmare Moon volaba en el cielo viendo los saqueos de los monstruos en Ponyville. La evacuación continuaba lentamente. Muchos ponis habían conseguido escapar del castillo, Pero aún había muchos pony que necesitaban ayuda. Los monstruos esparcidos por todo el pueblo, dejaban a los ponis atrapados o corrían por sus vidas.

Por suerte ningún pony había salido lastimado. Twilight y sus amigas estaban poniendo a salvo a un grupo de ponis, pero solo mientras la pequeña armada de Nightmare Moons peleaba con los monstruos enviándolos de vuelta al bosque Everfree o distrayendo a las bestias lo suficiente para que los ponis escaparan del peligro.

La Nightmare Moon en el cielo tenía el deber de vigilar, mantener la vista para ver qué pasaba. Los clones no compartían un consistente enlace mental, pero, Pero con un poco de magia, La escolta del cielo podía gritar mensajes a los Nightmare Moons en el suelo, Diciéndoles a los ponis del inminente peligro.

Cubriendo de nuevo, Nightmare Moon buscaba por las calles por algunos puntos coloridos. El color natural de los ponis eran muy fácil de ubicar en las calles del pueblo Un punto de color llamo su atención. Este este era brillante rosa, que permanecía en el centro de la intersección con un Lupus menor acercándose sigilosamente por atrás.

Era Pinkie Pie, y ella no se daba cuenta que iba a ser atacada.

Sin tiempo para alertar a otros clones, La Nightmare Moon del cerro sus alas y bajo en picada, yendo de prisa para salvar a Pinkie Pie. La constelación lobo, Sin embargo, estaba más cerca, y, aunque Nightmare Moon callera del cielo como una piedra, el lobo brinco y se lanzó hacia Pinkie Pie.

Este mordió, y Nightmare Moon esperaba oír gritos de dolor de Pinkie Pie. En lugar de eso, Pinkie pie explotó en serpentinas y confeti. La primera explosión fue seguida por otra, la cual lleno la intersección con una nube de humo verde.

Abriendo sus alas, Nightmare Moon disminuyó su velocidad de descendencia y aterrizó a lado de la nube. Después ella plantó sus patas a la tierra y ella movió sus alas. La ráfaga de aire alejo a la nube, dejándola ver que quedo de la extraña doble explosión.

El lupus menor estaba desmayado en la tierra, en un instante dormido. Nightmare Moon creyó que Pinkie Pie era una de los maniquíes como del salón de entrenamiento del castillo. Caminando hacia adelante, Nightmare Moon con mucho cuidado le dio un golpe a la copia de pony fabricado. Durante su investigación, un extraño doble hacia dentro de la calle sintió un estremecer en sus pies. Ella se hizo a un lado y le sorprendió ver una parte de la calle levantarse.

Era Pinkie Pie, la real esta vez. Ella se había escondido debajo de un hoyo mientras llevaba tierra y piedras falsas. Este era un perfecto disfraz, tan perfecto, de hecho, que Nightmare Moon todavía no se daba cuenta que estaba encima de un pony.

"Aww, solo fue uno esta vez," Pinkie pie dijo como si fuera una pescadora quejándose del tamaño de su pesca.

Nightmare Moon parpadeo un poco, su cerebro estaba teniendo algunas dificultades para entender qué estaba pasando. "Pinkie Pie?"

"Sipirili!" ella respondió feliz.

"Que…es esto?"

"Una distracción," Pinkie Pie respondió con orgullo. "Cuando Twilight estaba diciéndole a todos los ponis que hacer, yo le pregunte que podía hacer yo, y ella no estaba segura de primero. Pero después ella pensó en algo y me dijo de todos los muñecos de entrenamiento que vio en tu castillo. Así que ella me dijo que podría hacer algunas sorpresas para los monstruos porque yo tenía un especial talento para distraer y hacer distracciones.

Pero eso no es una tontería?" Pinkie Pie continuó con una risa. "Quiero decir, mi especial talento es hacer espectaculares fiestas, no distraer! aun si, esos monstruos malos no merecen una fiesta. Así que decidí tratar de hacerle caso a la sugerencia de Twilight. Corrí y agarre algunos de esos ponis falsos y los llene con mi patentada sorpresa de confeti y serpentinas. Después Rainbow Dash me dijo que debería llenar a los ponis falsos con algunos polvos para dormir de la tienda de las bromas."

Pinkie Pie comenzó a recoger las partes del muñeco. "Y yo estaba como 'Guau, esa es una Gran idea!', así que lo hice. Estuve dejando mis Ponis especiales sorpresa por todo el pueblo para distraer a los monstruos, y, cada vez que estos feos monstruos mordieran a unos de mis Ponis especiales sorpresa, ellos obtendrán Confeti, serpentinas y gas durmiente!"

"Necesitas… algo de ayuda?" Nightmare Moon pregunto no muy convencida.

"No, lo tengo cubierto. Pero, así tienes que saber esto, puedes diferenciar a mis ponis falsos de los reales por sus flacos. Ninguno de mis Ponis especiales Sorpresa tiene Cutie Marks. Eso, y ellos están fabricados, pero es difícil de ver a distancia. Esos Muñecos si que son muy realistas!"

Nightmare Moon no pudo contenerse de reír un poco. "Bien, Entonces continúa haciendo un buen trabajo"

"Tú también, Reina Nyxie," Pinkie Pie dijo felizmente antes de correr por la calle con lo que quedó de los muñecos explotados. Ver eso hizo que Nightmare Moon sacudiera su cabeza y sonriera. Ella tomó vuelo y, una vez estaba vuelta en el aire, difundió el mensaje a los otros clones, diciéndoles sobre los señuelos de Pinkie Pie. Después de eso, cada vez que algunos de los clones veía una nube de con humo de color verde y confeti apariencia de las calles de Ponyville, a estos se les dibujaba una sonrisa.

Si el mundo podría estar acabándose, pero Pinkie Pie seguiría siendo Pinkie Pie.

Los músculos y pulmones de Cheerilee le ardían mientras se acababa su resistencia. Cuando los monstruos empezaron a atacar, ella vio a un escorpión adentrándose al parque. Mientras su primer instinto fue dar la vuelta y correr en dirección opuesta, ella pronto se dio cuenta que el monstruo había visto a algunos de sus estudiantes. Algunas potrancas y potrillos que estaban jugando en el parque que no sabían del inminente peligro.

Por lo tanto, su amor por los niños la lleno de fuerza, y Cheerilee Galopo al parque y brinco por el paso del escorpión. Ella sacudió sus pezuñas, y probablemente la hizo ver en parte demente, pero eso hizo que el truco funcionara. Ella distrajo a la monstruosa y anaranjada constelación, alejara su atención de los niños y se enfocara en ella. Cheerilee Después de eso corrió, para dirigir a su hambriento perseguidor.

Jadeando fuertemente, Cheerilee dio la vuelta en una esquina y de casualidad miro hacia atrás. Este fue, sin embargo, un pobre tiempo para mirar sobre su hombro. Por la calle, una carreta de vegetables había sido volteada, y su contenido se había esparcido por la calle. Cheerilee piso una zanahoria y con un grito, Se le dobló el tobillo y cayó hacia adelante.

Cheerilee se golpeó fuerte contra el suelo, y el impacto le hizo perder el aliento e hizo que su visión diera vueltas. Sabiendo que la perseguían, ella se forzó a si mismo volver a pararse y continuar huyendo. Ella, sin embargo, ella puso su peso sobre su pata delantera derecha causándole dolor. Ella tenía un esguince muy malo en su tobillo, y a pesar que la adrenalina estaba en su sistema, El dolor fue demasiado, para poner peso en su articulación lesionada.

Mirando atrás, Cheerilee vio el escorpión dando vuelta en la esquina. La arácnida constelación tronaba sus pinzas amenazantes del tamaño de un pony. Este avanzaba por la calle, aproximándose a Cheerilee mientras la maestra retrocedía, cojeando, forzada a poner peso en su esguince.

Sin poder escapar, ella vio al escorpión acercándose, asomándose mientras abría una de sus terribles pinsas. Cheerilee solo pudo cerrar sus ojos, tragando nerviosamente, mientras murmuraba una pequeña oración, esperando que, si iba a morir para por proteger a los niños, este podría al menos esperar que fuera rápido.

"AAAUUGGHHHHHHH!

Cheerilee abrió los ojos, y su vista fue llenado por con un negro, arremolinado, índigo y estrellado. Ella retrocedió, unos pasos, y un grito ahogado escapó por su garganta cuando se dio cuenta que Nightmare Moon estaba sosteniendo la pinza del escorpión, una pinza que pudo apretar su cuerpo.

Nightmare Moon gruñía, pateando, y abriendo sus alas mientras ella luchaba para liberarse. El escorpión se desconcertó un momento por encontrar a una gran pony en su agarre, pero después su boca empezó a hacer ruido con entusiasmo. Este jalaba a Nightmare Moon, Preparándose para dar su primera mordida a ella.

No entusiasmada por ser comida dos veces en un día, Nightmare Moon llamó con su magia. Con un potente golpe, un pequeño relámpago golpeó a la criatura en el brazo de su pinza. La articulación encendida, se volvió negra, y el escorpión soltó a Nightmare Moon, lleno de dolor antes de retroceder unos pasos.

Nightmare Moon giró sobre sí misma lo suficiente para aterrizar sobre sus pezuñas, y con su cuerno brillando, ella agarró la cola del escorpión, ella levantó a la constelación insecto en el aire y comenzó a girarlo en un círculo. Giraba y giraba al escorpión, preparando el momento antes de soltarlo. Este voló en lo alto del aire como en un buen lanzamiento de martillo olímpico (una bola de metal con un lazo que se lanza dándole vueltas para luego soltarlo). Este salió de Ponyville y eventualmente chocó dentro del bosque Everfree provocando que una gran cantidad de pájaros saliera volando de los árboles.

"Nunca vuelvas a intentar a poner una garra en maestra!" Nightmare Moon grito a la bestia, lo suficiente fuerte para que lo escuchara. Ella después cayó sobre sus rodillas, jadeando fuerte mientras algunos temblores pasaban por su cuerpo, signos de que empezaba a sentir sus últimas heridas.

Cheerilee se movió al lado de Nightmare Moon en el momento que se cayó sobre sus rodillas. Ella abrió su boca para preguntarle a Nightmare Moon si ella estaba bien, solo para ser interrumpido por una pregunta similar.

"Estas… Estas bien, Señorita Cheerilee?" Nightmare Moon pregunto.

"Si, lo estoy. Gracias," Ella respondió, con voz temblorosa, No por estar cara a cara con Nightmare Moon si no por como ella había actuado. Cheerilee sabía que La reina era un monstruo; eso era los que las viejas historias decían. Pero… un monstruo no podría haberla salvado del escorpión… o preguntarle si ella estaba bien ignorando sus propias heridas.

"Bien, Me alegro de haber llegado a tiempo," Nightmare Moon dijo antes de tomar un profundo respiro. Después ella apretó sus dientes, y se forzó a volver a levantarse sobre sus pezuñas. Ella se tambaleo un poco y podría haber vuelto a caer si Cheerilee no hubiera corrido a su lado y darle un poco de ayuda.

Nigh - Quiero decir, Nyx, estas lastimada," Cheerilee dijo. "Necesitamos llevarte con la enfermera Redheart, y-"

"N-No hay tiempo," Nightmare Moon respondió a tiempo para poder finalmente pararse por sus propias pezuñas. "Aquí… aquí hay otros monstruos de qué me tengo que encargar, Pero, Primero, Necesito asegurarme de llevarte al castillo."

"Pero-"

"Estaré bien, Señorita Cheerilee, Lo prometo. Casi todos los ponis están en mi castillo, y los monstruos han empezado a huir al bosque Everfree, al menos los monstruos que yo he devuelto," Nightmare Moon le aseguro. "Todo va a estar bien, pero yo no puedo descansar aun. Ahora, con ese tobillo no podrás correr. Yo te llevaré volando al castillo, Pero después regresare a ayudar a ahuyentar al resto de los monstruos."

Con eso, Nightmare Moon hizo brillar su cuerno, y puso a Cheerilee sobre su espalda. Mientras que a Cheerilee obviamente no le gusto que Nightmare Moon hiciera eso con su dura condición. No protesto. Ella solo le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento, asentó, e hizo su mejor intento para balancearse en la espalda de Nightmare Moon mientras ella extendía sus alas y tomaba vuelo.

Nightmare Moon está recargada cerca de un edificio, cerrando sus ojos mientras tomaba un descanso. La pelea por Ponyville estaba aún en guerra, y, mientras los otros clones continuaban con su pelea, esta copia necesitaba un momento para descansar. Ella acababa de enviar a un Cerbero devuelta al bosque Everfree, pero la pelea no había estado de su lado. Este le había tomado mucho esfuerzo para devolver este cerbero, y, si no fuera por el edificio en el que ella estaba recargada, Nightmare Moon podría haber estado demasiado débil para estar parada por sus propios cascos.

Y, Si un predador es bueno en algo, es sentir cuando su presa está débil.

Un pequeño gruñido hizo que Nightmare Moon abriera los ojos, y ella vio que estaba rodeada por un trío de Lupus menores. Nightmare Moon se tensó, intentando encontrar la fuerza para hacer cara a sus nuevos enemigos. Pero no podía. Estaba tan cansada. Necesitaba descansar un poco más. Aunque ese tiempo Los lupus menores no se lo darían.

Cerrando sus ojos, Nightmare Moon dejó caer su cabeza. Ella aprendió, cuando fingió ser una tropa de soldados, que cuando se clona a sí misma ella se hacía más débil, pero ella además aprendió que las heridas de los clones simplemente no desaparecían. Cada herida podría hacer efecto en su cuerpo real cuando ella se volviera a unir. Aunque los efectos pudieran ser menos precisos. La grandes heridas de un clon podría convertirse en menor en su cuerpo real, pero, si un clon muriera… Nightmare Moon Temía lo que le podría pasar cuando ella se completara.

Ella podría ser el primer clon en caer, pero estaría bien. Suponía, que cuando se completara. Podría sobrevivir, si algunos clones perecieran. Aunque eso podría ponerla en mala forma, ella podría convertirse en una yegua otra vez. Aún, si perdiera esos clones significar que podría proteger a más ponis, después de todo eso sería lo peor al final. Si… perder a un clon podría estar bien. Ella podría aguantar una pérdida.

El lupus menor parecía sentir que Nightmare Moon se rendía. Uno lambia su hocico mientras los otros avanzaban y saboreaban. Sus músculos se preparaban para lanzarse a su presa lastimada.

"NO SE ATREVAN!"

Nightmare Moon abrió sus ojos de golpe, Volteando a ver la fuente de esa voz. Era una voz fuerte, firme y comandante, pero ella sabía. Que esa voz normalmente suave y gentil, pertenecía a la más compasiva y gentil pony de Equestria.

Era la voz de Fluttershy. Ella está en medio de los lupus menores y de Nightmare Moon… y ella estaba furiosa. "No me importa cuántos de ustedes están aquí! No me importa que tan grande son sus colmillos o que tan afiladas están sus garras! Ustedes no van, Repito: No! Van! A lastimarla! ENTENDIERON?!"

Los lupos menores retrocedieron ansiosamente, Mirándose uno al otro. Uno de los tres lobos, Sin embargo, Tuvo coraje para Enfrentarse a Fluttershy. Este empezó a avanzar a paso lento hacia ella, y a gruñir. Fluttershy, Sin embargo, ni se inmuto. Ella volvió su Mirada así el lobo, y abrió a lo ancho sus ojos. Los orbes se hicieron tan fuertes y fríos como el acero. El Lobo se congeló inmediatamente, Paralizando como una piedra.

Fue "La mirada", y Fluttershy no retrocede.

"Ahora," Fluttershy comenzó a avanzar hacia el lobo que se atrevió a acercarse a ella apenas una a pulgada de su propio hocico, "Vas a tomar a tus dos amigos de ahí, Volverán al bosque Everfree, y Jamás volverán a Ponyville."

El lupus menor se encogió, dio un quejido, y voltio a ver a las otras constelaciones lobo, que no supieron qué hacer.

"Bien, que están esperando!? SHUU!"

Con esa simple palabra, Las tres constelaciones lobo se echaron a correr hacia el bosque Everfree con sus colas entre las patas. Fluttershy mantuvo su dura mirada hasta que los lobos ya estaban a varias cuadras de distancia antes de ablandar y permitiese a regresar a su usual, bondadosa naturaleza.

"Tú...No debiste hacer eso," Nightmare Moon le gruño cuando Fluttershy voltio.

"Y tu no tenías que ayudarnos a pelear con los monstruos," Fluttershy respondió con una sonrisa gentil. Ella tomó vuelo y lo mantuvo cerca de la Cabeza de Nightmare Moon. "Pero lo hiciste, y, Gracias a ti, Muchos ponis están a salvo. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Nyx."

Nightmare Moon miro hacia Fluttershy, luego en enfocó en el suelo. "Twilight no te dijo? No me gusta que me llamen Nyx."

"Enserio?" Fluttershy pregunto. "ella te llama así todo el tiempo."

Nightmare Moon se rehusó a mantener la Mirada a Fluttershy por un tiempo, pero eventualmente ella no pudo detenerse y la miro. "Ella lo hace? Después de todo lo que hice y cómo la trate… Twilight aún me llama Nyx?"

Fluttershy asintió. "Ella aún piensa que eres su Nyx. Ella piensa eso, En el fondo, Tú no eres una mala poni…y Estoy empezando a creerlo también. Tú no eres una mala pony Nyx. Tu solo tomaste malas decisiones."

"Malas decisiones… Ahora ese es la frase del milenio." Nightmare Moon gruñido. Ella gimió y luchó con dificultad para alejarse del muro de donde estaba recargada. Su primer intento falló, pero el segundo Nightmare Moon se levantó sin ayuda. Solo para después mirar a Fluttershy. "Respóndeme esto: Cuantas malas decisiones puede hacer un pony antes de serlo?"

"No importa cuántos. Si un pony está dispuesto a disculparse y a arreglar sus errores, entonces ese jamás será un pony malo. Eres una buena pony, Nyx, Y quieres saber porque?"

"Porque?"

"Porque solo una buena pony podría venir aquí y hacerle cara a una armada de Monstruos y proteger a los que le importa."

"Eres amable como siempre, Fluttershy, La pony más amable de Equestria. Esta vez, sin embargo, eres demasiado amable, Pero no obstante aprecio tus palabras." Nightmare Moon dijo antes de tomar un profundo respiro y extender sus alas. "ahora, no puedo pedirte que alejes a los monstruos mientras yo descanso. Me retirare a la plaza del pueblo por ahora, y, cuando mi fuerza está restaurada, Volaré de nuevo."

"Hay muchos monstruos que no se han retirado, Nyx. Deberías descansar y dejar que nos encargamos."

"No puedo, y YO no dejare que pongan en peligro sus vidas para reparar mi error. Estos monstruos atacan por mi culpa, y YO debo hacer lo que sea para arreglarlo… Una vez que recupere el aliento." Nightmare Moon tomo vuelo con esas últimas palabras, y Fluttershy vio, ella unirse a otros clones antes de dirigirse al centro del pueblo. Fluttershy soltó un suspiro y sacudió su cabeza.

"Oh Nyx…"

Los monstruos por fin se habían ido cerca de la llegada del medio día. Todos los ponis en Ponyville habían sido evacuados; Las últimas luchas habían sido terminadas hace una hora. Los únicos ponis que permanecían ahí eran Twilight y sus amigas, quienes estaban detrás ayudando a varios Nightmare Moons a luchar contra los monstruos aún.

Y diez minutos pasaron el mediodía, La última Hidra fue expulsada del pueblo. Las cuatri-cabeza monstruosas se fueron corriendo dentro del bosque como unos bebés llorones, dejando a un trío de Nightmare Moons quienes estaban volando a lado de Rainbow Dash.

"Si, es mejor que corras!" Dash gritó antes de dar algunas risillas y mirar a las tres copias de Nightmare Moon, quienes se verían significativamente peor dañadas que ella. "Vamos, Vete a reunir con las otras tu devuelta al ayuntamiento."

Las Nightmare Moons asintieron y Siguieron a Rainbow Dash al centro del pueblo. Ahí, justo afuera del ayuntamiento, la pequeña armada de Nightmare Moons se reunió. Las tres copias volaron a unirse a la nube mientras Rainbow Dash aterrizó con sus amigas, quienes estaban en la galería enfrente del ayuntamiento.

"Última Hidra ha sido empacada y enviada" Dash proclama orgullosa.

"Bien," Twilight indicó asintiendo antes de colocar una tacha en un pedazo de papel. "Esos deberían ser todos los monstruos. Aun si, Rainbow Dash, Quiero que tú y Fluttershy den una recorrida al pueblo y asegúrese de que este despegado. No quiero que ningún pony vuelva hasta que estemos seguros que todos las bestias se hayan ido."

"Que hay sobre nosotros dulzura?" Apple Jack preguntó.

"Tú, Rarity, Zecora y Pinkie Pie vayan al castillo. Díganle a los ponis que estén ahí que nosotros pensamos que todos los monstruos se han ido y que deberíamos volver pronto."

"Y qué hay de ti?"

"Yo estaré aquí hasta que Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash hayan terminado de revisar el pueblo, y después me reuniré con ustedes en el castillo con Nyx," Twilight aseguro mientras ella caminaba la mesa donde había estado comandado toda la mañana.

Todas sus amigas asintieron, y cada una rápido se dirigió a hacer sus respectivas tareas mientras Twilight se dirigía hacia la Nube de las Nightmare Moons. "Aún hay monstruos?" Los clones cercanos preguntaron.

"No, creo que nos encargamos de todos. Pueden unirse ahora mismo."

Todas las Nightmare Moons asintieron, y cada una se convirtió en nubes índigo antes de que todas las nubes se untaran en una masa solo a pocos pies de Twilight. Solo le tomó un momento a esa nube para materializarse en Nightmare Moon, y, en un momento después, Ella colapso en el suelo con un doloroso relincho.

"Nyx!" Twilight gritó antes de correr rápido hacia ella. "Estas bien?"

Nightmare Moon tosió y con mucha dificultad logrando levantarse. "Estoy… bien…solo… cuando mis copias… se unieron… todas sus heridas… que mis clones recibieron… ahora están afectándome."

"Todas las heridas?!" Twilight Exclamó Y Nightmare Moon solo asintió antes de lograr levantarse del suelo. Ahora, cada herida que ella soportaba era claramente visible par a Twilight, y ella rápido llevo un casco hacia a su boca en shock. El cuerpo de Nightmare Moon estaba hecho polvo con cortadas, Ella no podía poner peso en su pata delantera derecha, y una de sus alas estaba completamente caída por no poder mantener fuerza. Y lo peor de todo eso a Nightmare Moon se le dificulta respirar, Con cada respiración hasta que gritara de dolor.

"Tenemos que llevarte a la enfermera Redheart Ahora," Twilight dijo firmemente.

Nightmare Moon empezó a renquear con cuidado alejándose de Twilight. "No… Yo estaré bien. Tú me nese…Necesitarás en caso… de que haya más monstruos."

"No, estoy segura que nos hemos encargado de todos. Debes ir al castillo y Recostarte antes de que-"

"TWILIGHT!"

El grito atrajo la atención al cielo, y ella vio a Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy volar deprisa. "Qué sucede?" ella les dijo.

"Aún queda uno, un Lupus, pero este es mucho más grande que los otros!" Rainbow Dash gritó mientras llevaba sus patas a su cabeza.

"Dónde está?"

"Viene por ahí!" Fluttershy respondió mientras apuntaba con una pezuña. Twilight volteo a ver a la dirección donde apuntaba Fluttershy y sintió que su sangre se congelaba. Un Lupus venia cargando por la calle hacia Ella y Nightmare Moon, Pero esto no era un lupus menor. No, está era un crecido Lupus mayor, una constelación lobo cuatro veces más grande que Nightmare Moon, y más feroz que los más pequeños y jóvenes lupus menores que habían estado aterrorizando a Ponyville.

Las bestia Avanzaba rápido como una locomotora, acercándose a varas cuadras de distancia a una velocidad que rivalizaba a Rainbow Dash. Las dos Pegaso en el aire empezaron a gritarle a Twilight y a Nightmare Moon que salieran de ahí, y Twilight no podía negar que su primer instinto era correr.

Después Twilight miró a Nightmare Moon. Ella apenas podía pararse y probablemente no podía volar. No había manera de que ella pudiera huir, y Twilight no iba a dejar a Nightmare Moon sola con el lobo. Ella no iba a abandonarla no de Nuevo.

No dispuesta a huir, Twilight frunció sus cejas y se puso enfrente de Nightmare Moon. Ella se agacho y empezó a llamar a su magia para prepararse para luchar. Ella, después de todo se había encargado de una osa menor, y el Lupus menor, era más fiero pero era mucho más pequeño.

El lupus mayor casi llegaba con ella, Pero Twilight estaba preparada. Ella podría esperar a que criatura saltara, y entonces ella podría atraparla con su levitación mágica y lo lanzarla al fondo de la calle. No era fácil levitar cosas tan grandes, pero ella sabía que podía. Ella no iba a dejar que un Lobote pusiera una pata en su hija.

Twilight apretó los dientes mientras el Lupus estuvo lo suficiente cerca para lanzarse, y la constelación lobo se lanzó a sí misma al aire en un magnífico, giro. Este mostro sus colmillos, y sus garras se extendieron, lista para atrapar a Twilight y rasgarle su carne. Twilight estaba a punto de soltar su hechizo cuando una nube índigo se disparó por delante de ella, golpeando al lobo como un látigo, y retroceder varios metros.

"Sal de aquí!" Nightmare Moon ordenó a Twilight, "Me ocuparé de esto."

"No! Yo no voy-"

"ESTA NO ESTÁ A DISCUSIÓN!" Nightmare Moon bramó mientras su crin se lanzó. Antes de que Twilight pudiera gritar otra protesta, la crin la había tomado a ella como también a Rainbow Dash y a Fluttershy. Los ojos de Nightmare Moon se tornaron blancos, y tres flashes se emitieron de su crin.

Ella había enviado a las tres yeguas lejos, a salvo; ellas se habían ido, y, mientras Nightmare Moon jadeada por su esfuerzo mágico, ella puso su atención en el Lupus mayor. Este caminaba lento hacia ella con una mirada asesina, y ella le hizo frente con la suya.

Twilight parpadeo, sacudiendo su cabeza, e intento captar lo que acababa de pasar. En un momento ella estaba viendo a Nightmare Moon siendo atacada, Pero después su visión fue bloqueada por la crin de Nightmare Moon. Al siguiente momento, Twilight estaba mirando a todo Ponyville.

"Donde.. Q-Que?" Twilight tartamudeo mientras miraba alrededor. Ella, rainbow Dash, y Fluttershy estaban en el castillo de Nightmare Moon, Paradas encima de la entrada de la torre. La orca donde Twilight casi había sido ahorcada había sido removida, al muro por estar rasgado, Dándole a Twilight una visión clara de Ponyville.

Dash se reincorporo del hechizo de tele transportación y brinco a volar. "Cómo demonios llegamos aquí?"

"Argh! fue Nyx! ella debió tele transportarnos afuera de la pelea!" Twilight Grito. Ella Se paró en dos patas para poder ver por el balcón, y ver a Ponyville.

"Pero, Twilight, eso no quiere decir que ella aun-"

La pregunta de Fluttershy fue interrumpida por un fuerte destrozo que atrajo la atención de las yeguas e hizo que mirara en dirección al pueblo. Desde su posición ellas podían visualizar a Nightmare Moon como peleaba con el Lupus mayor en el centro de Ponyville. Ella estaba parada lejos del lobo en sus patas, pero por sus movimientos parecía que ella estaba en desventaja por sus heridas.

"En qué estaba pensando?! Va a hacer que la maten!" Twilight Grito. "Tenemos que bajar y ayudarla!"

"Twilight, Si tú vas a ahí, Vas a hacer que te maten a ti," Rainbow Dash le dijo. "Nightmare Moon puede encargarse de eso."

"Ella está gravemente herida, Rainbow, si no le ayudamos-" El silencio de Twilight fue silenciado cuando sintió una gran cantidad de magia. Ella miró hacia Ponyville y no pudo ver a Nightmare Moon ni al Lupus mayor en ningún lugar. Ahí estaba, sin embargo, algo que Twilight que podía ver. Entre alguno edificios, la crin Nightmare Moon de Nightmare Moon empezaba a levantarse sobre el pueblo. Varios pisos de altura, se convirtió en un amenazante nube, una nube que pronto empezaría a chisporrotear con energía.

La energía mágica empezó a ascender rápido, y después este poder se liberó. Un solo, gran ráfaga de energía, se extendió a través del aire, y provocó un trueno que no solo se oyó, si no también fue sentido por todos los país que se escondían él el castillo.

El Relámpago cayó encima de la nube oscura de humo, oscureciendo a Ponyville. Twilight forzaba su vista para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero le era imposible. Ella quería rápido donde estaba Nightmare Moon y asegurarse de que estuviera bien, pero el miedo clavado sus pezuñas en el lugar. Que pasaría si ella fuera atacada por el lupus mayor; que si ella encontrara a Nightmare Moon muerta?.

Por varios minutos, Twilight solo podía mirar hacia Ponyville con Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy por su lado. El polvo que había sido levantado se empezaba a dispersar con el viento, y la nube negra de la crin de Nightmare Moon también desapareció.

La primera señal de vida vino del lupus mayor. Twilight solo vio apenas eso primero, pero ella pudo ver que estaba huyendo de Ponyville. Estaba cojeando, pero la bestia iba a un increíble paso a pesar de sus heridas. Huyó a la afueras del Bosque Everfree, y ahí paro. Miro a Ponyville y pateo algo de tierra en la dirección del pueblo antes de desaparecer en el bosque.

La siguiente señal de vida vino unos pocos minutos más tarde, cual se sintió como una tortuosa cantidad de tiempo para Twilight. Fue Dash quien vio primero, y rápido ella llamó la atención a Twilight pl. otro lado del pueblo. Ahí, un figura negra que acababa de girar en la esquina y está ahora cojeaba lento por el camino hacia el castillo. Sus movimientos eran terriblemente lentos y parecía que sentía mucho dolor, pero ella estaba ahí. Ella estaba viva.

Twilight no gasto un solo momento y rompió en galope. Erra corrió por las escaleras que conectaban con la cima de la torre de entrada al patio de abajo, y paso a empujos de la multitud de ponis que se habían escondido en el castillo a salvo durante el ataque. le tomo algunos minutos para hacerse camino, pero, después pasando unos grupos al final, ella estaba libre de la multitud y corrió por las puertas del castillo. Sin embargo, cuando apenas había conseguido salir, ella se deslizó hasta detenerse mientras sus ojos se habían a lo grande.

Nightmare Moon estaba a pocas yardas y ella continuaba con su cojera lenta hacia las puertas del castillo. Para Twilight, parecía que Nightmare Moon estaba al borde de sufrir un colapso. Ella hacía un gesto de dolor por cada paso que daba, cada respiro era difícil, y su ala lastimada se iba arrastrando a lado de ella. El lupus Mayor la había dejado con varias heridas recientes, aunque eran casi entre sus mayores heridas.

La gastada armadura de Nightmare Moon se había vuelto pedazos. Tenía rasguños profundos en varios lugares, incluido uno a través del ojo de su casco. Su maquillaje se había ido también, por el sudor y se había quitado gracias a la dura batalla. Incluso la crin de Nightmare Moon se veía lastimada. La usual llena, brillosa, masa de estrellas índigo se veía pálido, horroroso, y caído, no como una nube consistente, pero delgado rastros y briznas.

"Que hiciste?"

Por un momento, Nightmare Moon quiso ignorar a Twilight y continuar cogiendo hacia el castillo. No fue por ser grosera, pero el hecho es que se encontraba con dificultad para respirar. Una vez que había conseguido acercarse un poco, Nightmare Moon dio algunas bocanadas, y después pudo tomar fuerza para hablar.

"Yo… No podía dejarte… Atacar al Lupus… Pudo herirte. Yo.. Pelee, Pero él me atrapo… en la tierra… no pude hacer… Que el lupus me soltara. Así..que nos ataque a ambos.. Con el relámpago."

"Pero porque hiciste eso? Porque me telestransportastes? Te dije que yo podía encargarme!"

"Porque… No quería verte… Ver a ningún pony… herirse. YO... Podía soportar el dolor. Es… Mejor para mí ser lastimada... Si eso significa… Poder proteger… a los ponis que me importan."

Nightmare Moon resopló mientras ella se arrastraba a la entrada del castillo. Ella cojeo dentro del patio donde el pueblo entero la estaba viendo. Los ponis le dieron el paso, muchos como lo hicieron antes que le habían dado el paso entre ellos. Esta vez, solo algunos lo hicieron por temor. El resto dio un paso atrás por respeto.

Con su caminar lento, Nightmare Moon finalmente logro llegar al centro del castillo frente al patio. Ahí, ella paró a descansar y poder tomar un respiro. Ella se tambaleo e inclino, como a punto de caer, pero después ella un profundo respiro y miro a todos el mar de ponis de alrededor.

Todos los ponis… Estaban a salvo. Ella los protegió, y… Ella casi pensaba que la miraban con preocupación, en vez de miedo u odio…Pero, después, ella se sintió bastante mareada. Aun así, eso no importaba. Ella lo había hecho; ella los mantuvo a salvo.

"Las… las criaturas del bosque Everfree… Se han ido. Ponyville es seguro, y ustedes pueden… regresar a su hogares," Nightmare Moon cayó, tratando de obtener fuerza para su voz. Ella tomó otro paso con la intención de regresar al castillo. Ella, de cualquier manera, no hizo más de cinco pasos antes de que se tropezara con una piedra salida.

Nightmare Moon callo y se golpeó fuerte en el suelo. Una lluvia de gritos se oyó del patio a la vista de la una vez, Gran y temida alicornio estaba caída e inmóvil en el suelo. Aun así, ninguno de ellos se movió para ayudarla. Todo lo que hacían era mirarse entre ellos ansiosos uno a otro, inseguros de que hacer, ayudarla o no.

La única que no lo pensó fue Twilight. Ella estuvo instantáneamente a su lado, revisándola con pánico.

"Nyx.. NYX! Despierta!" Twilight gritaba. Ella puso su cabeza arriba del pecho de Nightmare Moon. Estaba inconsciente, y aun respiraba… pero su respiración era débil. Twilight empezó a intervertilarse, movía la cabeza de Nightmare Moon. Pero, sin embargo, no se levantaba, y su respiración solo se hacía más débil.

Twilight retrocedió un poco y llamo su magia. "No.. No te preocupes, Nyx. Te llevare adentro y te pondrás mejor. Si, Te cargare adentro y te van a vendar. Como cuando te encontré en el bosque, y tu estarás bien, como lo estuviste entonces."

Twilight no se podía concentrar. El exhausto día y el estrés hacia que sus emociones no le permitieran enfocar su magia. Aun así, Ella lo dirigió y levanto a Nightmare Moon y la mantuvo a unos pies de altura con un hechizo de levitación. Twilight después miro hacia la multitud, viendo que algunos estaban inmóviles por el shock.

"Rápido, Algún poni busque un botiquín o algo! Ella necesita ayuda!"

A pesar que Twilight llamaba por aluda, ningún pony hacia nada. Ellos solo se mantenían ahí, mirando con mescladas emociones. Algunos de ellos no podían ver a Twilight a los ojos. Otros estaban confusos y sorprendidos. Algunos inclusos miraban con desprecio e incrédulos, como si ella estuviera haciendo algo malo. Todo esto hizo que Twilight llorara de furia, y mirara a la multitud de ponis.

"Que están haciendo?!" Twilight grito a la multitud, haciendo que varios de ellos retrocedieran ansiosos. "Ella necesita ayuda! Ella está herida, y se hirió protegiéndonos! Yo se… Yo sé que ustedes están asustados por ella… Pero Ella Necesita Ayuda!"

Twilight se puso más histérica, y hablaba con desesperación. "Por favor… Por favor… no podemos dejarla… Por favor, Necesito ayuda! no puedo… No puedo ayudarla yo sola. No soy doctora, Ni enfermera… Necesito ayuda… Ella necesita ayuda! POR FAVOR!"

Twilight estaba llorando en este punto. Ella comenzaba a buscar algún pony, alguien, que estuviera dispuesto a ayudarla. Alguien cerca, Sin embargo, eligieron voltear hacia otro lado, no querían o no podían ver esa mirada. La mirada de una madre aterrorizada, a punto de perder a su hija.

"Ustedes… USTEDES SON UNOS MONSTROS! ELLA ACABA DE SALVARLOS! SALVO A SUS HIJOS! POR QUE NO LA AYUDAN?!"

Antes de que Twilight colapsara o se descompusiera, ella sintió un casco en su hombro.

"No te preocupes, Twilight, Nosotras estamos aquí."

Twilight Volteo y sonrió a pesar de sus lágrimas de pánico por su cara. Volando en el aire detrás de ella era Fluttershy, y Ella estaba ofreciendo una muy gentil y tranquilizadora sonrisa. Detrás de ella estaba las otros ponis quienes se estaban ofreciendo a ayudar; ellos habían estado detrás de ella todo el tiempo, siempre ofreciendo su ayuda. Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Apple Jack, Pinkie Pie, Zecora, y los otros ponis dando un paso adelante y saliendo de la multitud.

La enfermera Redheart con su alforja cargada de suministros, y Cheerilee estaba detrás de los otros cargando el primer botiquín que pidió, que había estado usando para atender a los ponis con heridas menores. Le tomo mucho; porque ella quería hablar con su hija primero, pero Ditzy Doo también salió, ignorando su propia ala lastimada. Adelante de todos salió incluso el Doctor Stable que salió delante de la multitud para ofrecer su servicio.

Esos fueron solo los primeros. Otros ponis empezaron a salir de la multitud. Algunos que Twilight reconoció, otros que no, pero eso no importaba en ese momento. Ellos estaban ahí, ofreciéndole ayuda…ayuda a Nightmare Moon.

"Necesitamos llevarla adentro y empezar a atender sus heridas," Dr. Stable dijo al grupo creciente de ponis. "Twilight, continua levitándola con tanto cuidado como puedas, y trata de mantenerla con ese nivel como sea posible. Rainbow Dash, Necesito que tu regreses a la clínica del pueblo. Busca la sala de cirugías y abre la gran cabina azul. Adentro estará una gran bolsa negra. Necesito que me lo traigas lo mas rápido posible."

"Entendido," Rainbow Dash dijo antes de salir como en un silbido hacia Ponyville.

Dr. Stable asintió y miro a los demás ponis. "El resto de ustedes, ayúdenme a despejar el patio. Necesitamos llevarla adentro, Ahora!".

Los ponis asintieron y fueron se pusieron manos a la obra rápidamente. La mayoría corría y despejaba el paso al castillo. Otros empezaron hacer cualquier cosa y todo lo que el Dr. Stable necesitaba. Todos mientras, Twilight esperaba para poder pasar Nightmare Moon al castillo Ella se acercó a Nightmare Moon. Twilight después inclino su cabeza con cuidado y le acaricio con el hocico su mejilla.

"Vas a estar bien," Twilight aseguro, "Te prometo, que todo va a estar bien."

Questions, Comments, Concerns?

.pony 

Traducido por

 **Que pacho bien aqui seguimos con el capitulo 18, Que? espera que no íbamos en el segundo, bueno me di cuenta que ya habían traducido hasta el capitulo 18 así que dije, porque no como buen flojo que soy deja empiezo a traducir a partir del capitulo 18, Wow un dejavu, bueno volvi a subir este capitulo porque vi que tenia algunos errores y le di una revisadita para que este mas u menos bien con respecto al capitulo 19 apenas empecé a traducirlo así que tarde o temprano (Así como uno años) lo subire, y ademas subire una historia que titulare "Antes del amanecer" que se enfocara en Sunset Shimmer y explicando (al menos mi versión) porque Sunset era mala, osea no, porque si, yo le daré un poco de justificación a su maldad, pero que pasa con los otros 16 capitulos, bueno pueden encontrar del capitulo 1 al 15 en la cuenta de fanfiction AByC y del 16 al 17 en la cuenta de bioAbner sin mas adios.**


	3. Chapter 19: Recuperación

**Capítulo 19** Recuperación

Ponyville había sobrevivido al ataque de los monstruos del bosque Everfree, pero no salió ileso. El pueblo había sido devastado. Aun así, a pesar de todo, Lo más importante de Ponyville, los habitantes, habían sobrevivido. Algunos salieron lastimados, las peores heridas eran huesos rotos, pero no era nada que no se curaría con el tiempo.

El primer par de horas, la mayoría de ponis escogieron permanecer a salvo en el abrazo del castillo de Nightmare Moon. Muy pocos podían encontrar coraje para atreverse a pasar los muros protectores, y ninguno iba más lejos por sus nervios y miedos de recorrer la fortaleza de piedra.

A pesar de sus miedos, Los ponis de Ponyville sabían que no podían quedarse en el castillo por siempre. Después se le dio un tiempo a cada pony para descansar y recuperar energías, La alcaldesa de Ponyville, Ivory Scroll, llamo a todo Pegaso dispuesto. Los pegasos más rápidos estaban volando al resto de Equestria, advirtiendo al reino que los monstruos eran ahora una mayor amenaza además de buscar ayuda para Ponyville. El resto estaba haciendo un informe del daño que el pueblo sufrió.

No pasó mucho tiempo después que los pegasos volaran y trajeran las malas noticias de que edificios fueron destruidos y dañados. Varios hogares y negocios habían sido completamente destruidos. Algunas familias perdieron todo excepto sus vidas y a sus seres amados. Otros edificios estaban al borde del colapso y requieren un arreglo considerable para ser habitados de nuevo. Esas fueron las noticias que dejaron a los ponis sollozando, Pero a pesar de las lágrimas, ellos podían abrazar fuertemente, a sus amigos y familias, agradecidos de tener a alguien a quien abrazar.

A pesar de la oscura realidad, la luz de la esperanza brillaba. Mientras ella no podría compararse con Twilight, La alcaldesa empezaba a organizar a la población del pueblo. Bajo su orientación, nueva vida se empezaba a respirar en el Castillo de Nightmare Moon. Los muros, que habían estados vacíos y sin vida esa mañana, una vez más, estaba repleto de ponis que iban y venían de cualquier dirección. Por un tiempo el sol estaba cerca del horizonte dirección al oeste, el castillo había sufrido una transformación.

Para aquellos que estaban sin un techo sobre sus cabezas, el castillo se había convertido en un refugio. Los cuarteles, los dormitorios de invitados, y grandes salones se habían convertido en un hogar temporal para los ponis que habían perdido todo o los que estaban muy asustados para dejar el castillo. Camillas y bolsas de dormir llenaron cada centímetro disponible del espacio, pero algunos ponis estaban felices de dormir en el suelo solo con una manta y una almohada. Las cama en el castillo fueron reservados para los enfermos y lastimados, pero ningún poni se quejó.

Para los que estaban hambrientos, el castillo se había convertido en un lugar para encontrar buenos platillos. Los ponis que ofrecieron la comida de sus negocios tuvieron un propósito en la cocina del castillo. Sencillos, calientes y varios apreciados platillos fueron rápidamente preparados y repartidos a los hambrientos. Comían en el comedor del castillo, cual, por primera vez, estaba lleno a más de su máxima capacidad.

A los ponis que fueron heridos antes y durante el ataque, la enfermería del castillo una vez más se había vuelto un lugar para la recuperación. Dr. Stable, La enfermera Redheart y otros voluntarios atendía a las necesidades de los enfermos y heridos. Además se volvió un lugar para reunirse, donde los ponys podían dar las buenas noticias a sus amigos y familiares que habían sobrevivido, que estaban recuperándose.

Todo, el castillo, que una vez fue un lugar de temor y miedo, se había vuelto un refugio seguro de una terrible tormenta. Este era un lugar donde un poni podía encontrar comida, descanso, ayuda médica, y lo más importante algo de tranquilidad. Los grandes muros del castillo eran diligentemente patrullados por voluntarios, dando un poco de seguridad a quienes temían que los monstruos volvieran en la noche.

Aun entre el ajetreo y bullicio que ahora llenaba la mayoría de la fortaleza, había una sala y habitación que era evitado a toda costa, incluso si eso significaba tomar una ruta más larga en los corredores. Un salón en donde, a lado, había un par de grandes puertas estampadas con un sello real, de luna creciente.

Este era el salón en donde conectaba con la sala de trono de Nightmare Moon.

Era en esta sala que Twilight Sparkle esperaba. Está sentada en el piso, su espalda y su cabeza descansaba en el muro frío de piedra mirando el techo. Dentro de la sala de trono, la enfermera Redheart y Fluttershy estaba atendiendo a Nightmare Moon mientras sus amigos y los otros ponis que la habían ayudado a llevarla adentro del palacio se movían a hacer otras tareas.

Twilight era la única que no hacía nada, y de hecho esto le remordía la conciencia. Sentía que debía estar haciendo algo, cualquier cosa. Podría estar ayudando a la alcaldesa a organizar, o podría estar usando su magia para levantar y mover cosas en el pueblo. Ella, Sin embargo, sólo no podía alejarse más de cinco pies de las puertas de la sala del trono.

Twilight quería estar adentro de la sala del trono, si solo estuviera ahí para Nightmare Moon. La enfermera Redheart, sin embargo, insistía en que se quedara afuera, devolviéndola a la sala dentro de una improvisada sala de espera. Twilight protesto, pero Redheart no cambiaría de opinión. Ella explicó sin vacilar, comprendiendo a Twilight, que no podría dejarla estar en el cuarto en caso de que algo malo pasara.

Cambiando su vista del techo, Twilight miró a través de una ventana cercana. El cielo estaba empezando a cambiar de un completo cálido azul, dándole la bienvenida a un naranja; que era pintoresca puesta del sol que distrajo a Twilight de sus preocupaciones. Ella aprecio a la gama de colores y miro hasta que el chirrido de una bisagra, llamó su atención de la puerta de la sala de trono abriéndose.

La enfermera Redheart fue la que salió primero. Cargando no solo su alforja de medicamentos si no también la bolsa del doctor Stable que Rainbow Dash había traído de la clínica. Fluttershy estaba detrás siguiéndola de cerca, y cuidadosamente cerró la puerta una vez que ella y Redheart estaban en la sala.

"Como… como esta ella?" Twilight pregunto, con miedo de la respuesta que le podrían dar.

"Ella está gravemente herida, Twilight. Hicimos lo que pudimos para atender sus heridas. Está estable por el momento, pero las siguientes horas van a ser críticas. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos hacer. Ahora, todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar y ver."

"Puedo… puedo ir a verla?"

"Si, pero no tarde demasiado," La enfermera Redheart aviso, "Necesita descansar más que otra cosa. Ahora, Si me disculpan. Tengo que ir a checar a otros ponis a la clínica, pero Fluttershy estará afuera de la sala si necesitas cualquier cosa."

Twilight asintió y vio a la enfermera Redheart irse en dirección a la sala médica del castillo. Al mismo tiempo, Fluttershy se posó al lado de la puerta y la abrió con un suave empujón con un casco antes de mirar a Twilight. "Estás lista para entrar?"

Twilight tenía miedo de la condición en la que se podría encontrar a Nightmare Moon, y por el momento, esperaba si sería mejor si ella se quedara afuera. Aun así, Fluttershy le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora que le dio algo de valor, después de eso dio una bocanada de aire, y paso a través de la puerta de la sala de trono.

Los vitrales de colores seguían rotos, aunque habían sido cubiertos con estandartes de otros lugares del castillo dejando la fresca briza afuera. Una suave luz clara venía de las gemas incrustadas alrededor de los muros, aunque varios de ellos cubiertos con telas, creando una iluminación tenue en el cuarto.

Cerca del centro del espacio, una improvisada cama había sido armada. Sábanas, almohadas, y suaves cojines habían sido traídos del todo el castillo. La única cama suficientemente grande para un alicornio estaba arriba en la recamara privada de Nightmare Moon, y el Dr. Stable lo había despejado, Nightmare Moon necesitaba el tratamiento médico inmediatamente, antes un equipo de ponis habían ido al piso superior, a desarmar su cama, y traerla a la sala del trono, y reconstruirla.

La cama temporal servía a su propósito. Era un lugar cómodo para un poni herido descansara. Mientras Twilight se acercaba, miraba como Nightmare Moon dormía. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración aunque débil, era consistente. Su crin comenzaba a verse un poco más como solía serlo, y lo más importante, todas sus heridas habían sido tratadas. No era exactamente el mejor trabajo médico, pero la enfermera Redheart y Fluttershy habían hecho un sorprendente trabajo considerando la falta de suministros. Habían considerado ponerla en la cámara médica con los otros heridos durante el ataque, donde el doctor Stable y la enfermera Tenderheart pudieron ayudarla con su tratamiento. Sin embargo, no era lo suficiente grande para Nightmare Moon, pero Redheart creyó que sería mejor tratarla en privado.

Eso era todo lo que se había llevado a la sala del trono, donde dormía profundamente mientras Twilight se acercaba. No quería despertar a Nightmare Moon; sabía que necesitaba dejarla descansar. Aun así, Twilight quería estar cerca. Quería estar ahí cuando Nightmare Moon finalmente abriera sus ojos.

Menos mal, que la cama ensamblada era más grande de lo que necesitaba ser. Mientras que Nightmare Moon había tomado el centro, este estaba repleto de espacio en las orillas para que un poni pudiera recostarse, y eso fue lo que hizo Twilight. Ella se acercó sobre una esquina cerca de la cabeza de Nightmare Moon, poniéndose a lado. Acomodando su cabeza sobre su pata delantera, y solo miro a Nightmare Moon dormir.

Twilight no estaba segura cuando se quedó dormida, pero ella despertó por la sensación de un poni tocando su hombro. Se sentó sobre sus patas traseras, bostezo después le tomó un momento para poder recobrar la vista, miro a ver quién estaba ahí. "Alcaldesa?! Ella dijo media dormida mientras flotaba un ojo.

Ivory Scroll asintió. "Siento despertarte, Twilight pero puedo hablar contigo afuera?"

"Claro," Twilight respondió mientras cuidadosamente se bajaba de la cama. Ella volteo a ver a Nightmare Moon mientras aún descansaba de sus heridas, y sonrió un poco cuando vio que la crin de Nightmare Moon era más grande de cuando ella se había dormido. Eso le trajo un poco de alivio a Twilight y le dejó creer de hecho que Nightmare Moon se estaba recuperando.

Un pequeño tosido de Ivory Scroll le recordó a Twilight porque había sido despertada, y rápidamente fue detrás de la alcaldesa. Se salieron del cuarto y entraron dentro del cuarto silenciosa de alado.

"Lamento llamarte. Sé que te preocupas por ella," la alcaldesa dijo una vez que las puertas se cerraron.

"Está bien," Twilight le aseguro. "Se está poniendo mejor, y eso es todo lo que importa. Ahora, que querías decirme?"

"De algunas cosas, de hecho," Ivory dijo. Ella guio a Twilight a la ventana y apuntó con su casco. "Primero, quiero que veas eso."

Twilight miró hacia donde la alcaldesa le apuntó con el casco, trataba de ver lo que era tan importante, pero Ivory Scroll parecía que no apuntaba a nada. La ventana en cuestión le ofrecía una vista bastante hermosa del patio del castillo, donde algunos ponis estaban entrando. Ella podía ver parte de los muros de afuera del castillo, más allá de eso, el sol sobre el horizonte, Encendiendo el cielo con colores cálidos del atardecer.

"Um… que se supone que tengo que estar viendo?"

"El atardecer."

"Que hay sobre el?"

"Twilight, pasa de las diez de la tarde, "Ivory explico de plano. "El sol debió haberse ido hace una hora. Los ponis empiezan a preocuparse."

Twilight miró con incredulidad a la alcaldesa, y se dio cuenta que durmió más de lo que pensaba. "Sí… supongo que el problema es que solo hay una alicornio inmortal en Equestria. Lo siento, pero dudo que Nyx no va a tener suficiente fuerza para poder mover el sol y la luna por al menos algunos días más."

"Eso es porque quiero hablar contigo. He estado preguntado e informándome que como podríamos usar los elementos de la harmonía para liberar a las princesas. Nosotros creemos que desde Nightmare Moon las encerró, Si ella fuer-"

Twilight encendida la interrumpió. "Quieres que uses los elementos de la harmonía en Nyx?!"

"No, no quise decir eso," Ivory rápidamente corrigió. "Lo que quise decir fue: que si es posible para los elementos deshacer su hechizo de destierro?"

La furia de Twilight se enfrió tan rápido como se encendió, y los engranajes de su mente la hicieron voltear a ver el atardecer. "No lo sé… quizás. Necesito preguntarle a Nyx cómo funciona el hechizo de destierro. Quizás mis amigas y yo podamos usar los Elementos de la Harmonía para deshacerlo, pero no puedo preguntarle nada a Nyx hasta que despierte."

"Entiendo," la alcaldesa dijo gentilmente. "Cuando me di cuenta que el sol no se iba, envié a varios mensajeros al resto de Equestria sobre qué estaba pasando. Los pegasos no se pusieron felices desde que acababan de regresar de entregar mi último envío de cartas. Menos mal, que Rainbow Dash los convenció de volar de nuevo y entregar los mensajes, afortunadamente la mayoría de ponis la siguieron."

"Por suerte," Twilight dijo antes de alejar su mirada del distante y eterno atardecer. "Y, eso fue todo?"

"Por el momento, aunque Apple Jack me agarro en el camino aquí. Ella estaba tomando un descanso en la cocina y quería que te convenciera de que comieras algo. Me decía que no has comido nada en todo el día."

"Gracias pero-" Twilight comenzaba, intentar rechazar gentilmente la oferta de la alcaldesa, pero su gruñón estómago la traicionó. Con una risilla y un casco sobre su estómago para silenciar su protesta, Twilight asintió. "Está bien, quizás un sándwich."

No les tomó demasiado al par llegar al comedor del castillo, y a pesar de la hora tardía, aún había varios ponis perdiendo el tiempo. Twilight solo pudo suponer que alguno de ellos, como ella, había perdido el trayecto de tiempo en algún punto gracias al eterno atardecer.

"Parece que Apple Jack enserio hizo un gran trabajo manteniendo la cocina trabajando," Twilight comentó mientras ella y Ivory Scroll atravesaban la habitación. Ella se dio cuenta del número de ponis que aún comían en la mesa del comedor. "Fue buena idea pedirle que liderará el equipo de cocina."

La alcaldesa asintió mientras ella y Twilight estaban en la fila para la comida. "Si, lo fue, y los ponis estuvieron trabajando a máximo esfuerzo. La comida es muy simple y desabrida pero llena, y la cocina está trabajando lo suficiente rápido para mantener a los ponis alimentados."

No les tomó mucho tiempo, principalmente porque no había muchos ponis tratando de comer algo tan tarde en la noche. Twilight usó su magia para cargar su plato y de la alcaldesa después el par encontró un lugar para sentarse en la gigantesco comedor, Twilight lamió sus labios y olio ansiosamente su comida. "Mmmm… esto huele tan bien."

"Si, así es," la alcaldesa estuvo de acuerdo con una pequeña risa antes de tomar un bocado de su merienda. Twilight iba a ser lo mismo, cuando sintió un golpecito con su hombro. Cuando voltio, vio a una particular pony morada parada detrás de ella con un par de alforjas en su espalda.

"Espero no estar interrumpiendo, Twilight," Cheerilee dijo cuándo Twilight voltio a verla.

"No te preocupes por eso. Como la estás pasando?"

"Creo que voy a tener pesadillas por algunas semanas gracias a ese escorpión, pero de cualquier manera estoy bien. Yo solo quería darte algo." En eso, Cheerilee giró su cabeza hacia atrás, alcanzó sus alforjas, y sacó un pequeño montón de papeles.

"Qué es esto?" Twilight pregunto cuando los papeles estuvieron en la mesa al lado de ella.

"Bueno, después de lo que paso, pensé en algunas de las potrancas y potrillos de alrededor del castillo necesitaban algo que hacer, algo para mantenerlos pensando sobre otra cosa después de lo que sucedió. Ahora, No sé cómo, pero tu amiga Pinkie Pie encontró un montón de suministros de arte y oficio. Los potrillos estuvieron parte de la tarde dibujando… y pensé que te gustaría tener algunas de las dibujos que ellos hicieron."

Twilight miró al montón de papeles que había sido puesto a lado de ellos y usando su magia los tomo. Miro al primero, era más precisamente un ordinario dibujo de crayola. Este representaba a un pequeño pony azul de palitos parado con dos ponis más grandes, con garabatos como pasto y un gran sol sonriente en la esquina. Era justo el tipo de dibujo que podría esperar de ver en el pizarrón de una escuela.

Pero lo que hizo a Twilight mirarlo era lo que estaba escrito en el dibujo. Encima del dibujo estaba las palabras 'Para Nightmare Moon,' mientras en el fondo el joven artista había escrito "Gracias por proteger a mi familia."

Twilight vio el siguiente dibujo en la pila. Este era un dibujo mejor, en el cual podía reconocer los ponis en el dibujo. Vio a Apple Jack y a Nightmare Moon parado encima de un cerbero derrotado, el cual tenía seis remolinos en vez de ojos. El texto de abajo de la imagen decía: "Gracias por mantener a mi hermana a salvo. Recupérate pronto Nyx. De: Apple Bloom."

Ahí estaba solo un puñado de dibujos en el montón, pero todos esos parecían tener un tema similar. Ahí había deseos cálidos y agradecimientos para Nightmare Moon. Dejando boquiabierta e incrédula. Miro cada dibujo, vio la gran pila, después voltio con Cheerilee.

"Acaso tu…"

"Les dije que hicieran esto? No," Cheerilee respondió sacudiendo su cabeza. "Fue Apple Bloom, de hecho. Ella comenzó haciendo su dibujo, y cuando los otros pequeños ponis le preguntaron qué estaba dibujando, alguno quisieron hacerlo también. No tuve nada que ver con eso.

"Aunque, si no te importa," Cheerilee paro y alcanzó en su alforja otra vez. Sacó una pieza doblada de papel el cual puso en la mesa en donde estaba los dibujos. "podrías darle esto a Nyx, Por favor? este… este es mío."

Twilight sonrió, tomando la pieza doblada de papel y añadiendo al montón de dibujos de crayón. "Por supuesto. Y… gracias, Cheerilee, por traerme esto."

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer, Twilight: Ahora, me tengo que ir y tratar de dormir algo, pero, si necesitas mi ayuda con cualquier cosa, solo pídelo, Esta Bien?"

"Está bien," Twilight respondió antes de ver a Cheerilee irse. Voltio a ver el montón de papeles que ella había tomado con su magia. Los puso delicadamente, como si pudieran volverse polvo, como si pudiera ser muy brusco con estos, y después rápidamente volvió a su merienda. Ella comió tan rápido como pudo sin llegar a ser grosera con la alcaldesa o los otros ponis alrededor. Después, una vez que había terminado con su merienda, ella tomó el montón de dibujos otra vez y galopó hacia la habitación, así ella y los dibujos podrían estar con Nightmare Moon cuando despertara.

Nightmare Moon gimió. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado dormida, pero eso en realidad no le importaba en ese momento. Estaba adolorida, y cualquier intento de moverse solo lograba que se diera cuenta que tan adolorida estaba. Estaba acostada en algo suave pero disparejo, que era medio cómodo.

Por algunos minutos, Nightmare Moon estaba contenta con solo frotar su cabeza contra en lo que sea que estuviera descansando, tratando de calmar su comezón. Aun, así ella no le favorecía con lo horrible que se sentía, la cosa que pasaba por su mente era que secó estaba su boca. Sin ni siquiera pensarlo, lamió sus labios, esperando por un vaso de agua.

Como si fuera por magia. Sintió algo cerca de su boca y oyó una familiar, gentil voz hablando cerca de ella. "Aquí toma, la enfermera Redheart dijo que debería darte algo de beber cuando despertaras."

La cosa que estaba cerca de su hocico era un popote, y después titubeante con eso por el momento, Nightmare Moon puso sus labios alrededor de este. Tomó un sorbo y tembló un poco por lo frío, el sonido de la fresca agua pasaba por su garganta. El agua jamás había sabido tan bien. Ella bebió con gula, no solo humedeciendo su hocico sino también saciando su sed. Ella tomó todo el contenido del vaso de agua en segundos.

Cuando el vaso se vacío y el popote fue alejado de su hocico Nightmare Moon intentó girar su cabeza. Se estremecía mientras sus articulaciones en su cuello tronaban y crujían, pero forzó a levantar su cabeza al mismo tiempo antes de abrir sus ojos. Vio que estaba en la sala del trono, y se dio cuenta en la cama en la que estaba acostada. Nightmare Moon también noto que estaba prácticamente cubiertas de vendajes de Cascos a cabeza y su ala estaba sostenida por un cabestrillo.

"Cómo te sientes?"

Nightmare Moon voltio y vio en una área cerca de donde su cabeza estaba recostada. Ahí, mirándola con una honesta y una tranquilizadora sonrisa estaba Twilight.

"Adolorida…" Nightmare Moon respondió mientras bajaba su cabeza.

Twilight inclinó su cabeza hacia donde estaba el de ella mientras se paraba. "Bueno, te lastimaste gravemente." después, con una cuidadosa maniobra, Twilight se subió a la cama y se puso enfrente de Nightmare Moon. Inclinó su cabeza hacia la cabeza de Nightmare Moon y le lo froto suavemente contra su mejilla. "Estoy tan feliz de ver que despertaras. Me tenías preocupada."

"Cuanto tiempo llevo dormida?"

"No te preocupes por eso ahora," Twilight le dijo mientras se paraba. Invoco su magia, y de cerca, una jarra de agua floto a la vista. Relleno el vaso vacío antes de poner el popote frente del hocico de Nightmare Moon por una segunda vez.

Nightmare Moon bebió cada gota, aunque ella no bebió tan apresurado como la primera vez. Su boca no estaba más seca, y mientras Twilight tomó el vaso vacío. Nightmare Moon susurro "Gracias."

"Quieres más?"

"No," Nightmare Moon respondió mientras que daba una débil sacudida con su cabeza.

Asintiendo, Twilight puso el vaso vacío sobre la jarra y volvió su atención a Nightmare Moon. "Tienes hambre?" puedo traerte de la cocina del castillo."

"Dudo que haiga mucha que no esté echada a perder desde que los Hijos de Nightmare Se fueron."

"De hecho, la alcaldesa y otro montón de ponis están usando el castillo como un tipo campamento refugio. Muchos hogares fueron dañados o destruidos durante el ataque de los monstruos, así que han estado aquí desde entonces. Espero que este bien."

Nightmare Moon dejo que una débil sonrisa se dibujara en su cara. "No me importa, y… es lindo oír que el castillo pueda ser usado para algo bueno."

Twilight asintió de acuerdo. "Si lo es. Aun así, quieres que te traiga algo?"

"No tengo hambre por el momento. Como están todos los ponis?"

"Están bien," Twilight respondió suavemente, "Gracias a ti."

"Yo solo conseguí tiempo. Fueron tú y tus amigas que hicieron que todos los ponis estuvieran a salvo."

"Algo que no podríamos haber hecho si no te hubieras encargado de los monstruos. Salvaste nuestras vidas, Nyx… estoy orgullosa de ti."

"Orgullosa? Como puedes honestamente estar orgullosa de mi?" Nightmare Moon pregunto. Ella alejó su vista mirando otro lado de la habitación, no queriendo ni poder mirar a Twilight. "Después de todo lo que hice, tú deberías odiarme, como todos."

Twilight pasó su casco por la crin de Nightmare Moon. El cabello mágico fluyó por su brazo como si fuera agua, y esto se sentía tan fresco como una brisa nocturna. "Tu cometiste errores, Nyx, pero son errores que tu intentaste arreglar."

"Nada que tendría que haber necesitado hacer si yo no hubiera sido tan estúpida," Nightmare Moon escupió, más para sí misma que para Twilight. "Tu tuviste la razón todo el tiempo, y yo finalmente entendí lo que tú tratabas de decirme. Tal Vez sea Nightmare Moon pero eso no significa que tenga que actuar como tal. No debí escuchar a Spell Nexus o ser la yegua a la que Celestia temía. Ningún poni me forzó a nada desde que fui completamente resucitada."

"Pero… pero estaba tan enojada. Enojada con Celestia y con… contigo." Nightmare Moon dijo empezando a temblándole la voz mientras luchaba para no dejar salir las lágrimas. "Tu dejaste que Celestia me llevara… tú me abandonaste y me mentiste… y yo te odio por eso. Te odio mucho."

"Todo lo que mis memorias me decían… todas esas memorias de odio a Equestria, esperando la noche eterna. Mis memorias de estar sellada en la luna." Nightmare Moon lo dijo como un susurro, y paro por un momento. Twilight abrió su boca para poder consolarla, pero Nightmare Moon continuó hablando antes de que pudiera decir algo.

"Así que yo hice mi parte. Como un estúpida potrilla en una estúpida escuela, yo hice la parte del monstruo. Yo hice el rol porque era lo único que sentía verdadero. Lo que Spell Nexus me dijo, lo que Celestia temía, lo que mis propias memorias me decían que era la verdad."

"Pero no pude ser la forma en lo que…. y yo no quiero ser así nunca más. Pero, eso sin embargo, no cambia lo que hice. Tú y toda Equestria debe odiarme… odiarme y despreciarme como cuando Luna era Nightmare Moon… porque es todo lo que merezco."

"No," Twilight interrumpió firmemente. "No, eso no es lo que mereces. Tu mereces más que esto, y yo no te odio."

"Mientes… justo como cuando lo hiciste antes. Tú debes odiarme. Soy la peor hija del mundo… tú deberías odiarme."

"Pero no lo hago, Nyx."

Nightmare Moon apretó sus dientes con mucha fuerza. "No lo entiendes?! No importa cómo me digas, no importa cómo me comporte, yo aún soy la yegua que encerró tu mentora, que intentó matarte y matar a tus amigas. Aún soy la yegua que usurpó el trono de Equestria, que te encerró en un calabozo, y casi dejo que Nexus te mate! Yo soy y siempre seré, Nightmare Moon! así que dime, como no puedes despreciarme?!"

"Porque, Nyx, Yo soy tu madre, y una madre siempre amará a su hija, no importa que."

Nightmare Moon cerró fuerte sus ojos. Intentando aguantar, intentar mantenerse fuerte y resistir, pero todo fue por nada. Twilight había roto la presa emocional que se había construido dentro de ella. Todo el dolor, la culpa, y la confusión que habían sido embotellados fueron liberados e inundó su mente.

Y lloro. Nightmare Moon lloró abiertamente mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Ni siquiera desde que ella una potranca había dejado que sus lágrimas fluyeran tan libremente. Lloraba y se disculpaba por todo lo que hizo, por todos los ponis que ella lastimo, y por todas las cosas que hizo a Twilight llorar.

Ella lloraba, y Twilight intentaba hacer su mejor esfuerzo por consolar a la yegua que ella llamaba hija. Ella se acercó tanto que pudo acariciar la cabeza de Nightmare Moon con su cabeza. Hubiera sido más fácil para Twilight consolarla cuando era aún una pequeña potranca… pero Twilight hacia su mejor esfuerzo. Ella hizo todo lo que pudo, como madre, para calmar a su hija. Incluso también llorar a lado de Nightmare Moon.

Las lágrimas que derramaba de sus ojos, sin embargo, no eran solo de dolor. Algunas también eran de compartir el dolor por todas las cosas que ellas se hicieron mal. Otras eran lágrimas de alegría, el par estaba compartiendo un abrazo que le habían negado por demasiado tiempo.

Después de varias semanas, Twilight sabía, Que sin ninguna duda, Ella tenía a su hija de vuelta.

Nightmare Moon lloro por un rato, pero con la presencia de Twilight, ella eventualmente se calmó. Ella dejo que sus lágrimas y emociones fluyeran. Sobre todo, se sintió mejor por eso. Aun así, tenía una pregunta en la mente… que no podía ignorar.

"Twilight… Quien soy yo?"

"Qué quieres decir "Twilight pregunto gentilmente.

"Yo… ya no sé quién soy. Soy Nightmare Moon en cuerpo y mente. Fui ella en el pasado, pero… no quiero ser como ella no más. Yo quiero ser Nyx de nuevo, pero… no puedo. No puedo volver a ser la potranca que encontraste en el bosque, no puedo seguir causando terror como alguna vez lo hice. Estoy atrapada, en el medio… así que, Quién soy?"

Twilight guardó silencio por un momento, no solo necesitaba procesar la pregunta, si no también responder cuidadosamente. Si vista paso por los moretones, los vendajes en la abatida Nightmare Moon. Suspiró y sacudió su cabeza disculpándose. "Lo siento, Nyx, pero la verdad no puedo decírtelo. Todo poni necesita decidir por sí mismo la clase de poni que quiere ser, y tu debes tomar esa decisión por ti misma. Lo único que puedo decirte es lo que veo."

"Entonces que ves Twilight? Quiero la verdad."

"Supongo… que veo una yegua que no es Nyx ni Nightmare Moon… o de hecho, veo una yegua que es un poco de ambas, si eso tiene sentido," Twilight comenzó a luchar para encontrar las palabras para expresarse. Menos mal, que Nightmare Moon era paciente y no apresuraba a Twilight. Simplemente espero a que ordenara sus pensamientos.

"Déjame ponértelo de otro modo. Cuando eras Nyx, tú eras… un poco sensible."

"Era una cobarde y una llorona," Nightmare Moon corrigió de plano.

"Está bien, si pero eso no es completamente tu culpa. Eras joven y habías pasado por mucho, incluso antes de encontrarte en el bosque. Dudo que cualquier potranca pudiera pasar por lo que pasaste sin estar un poco traumatizado."

"Pero no eres eso, no más," Twilight continuó sonriendo un poco. "La Nyx que conozco… jamás podría haber podido luchar con los monstruos como lo hiciste solo una yegua como Nightmare Moon podría haber hecho lo que tu hiciste."

"Así que finalmente admites que soy Nightmare Moon."

"No," Twilight le corrigió "Déjame terminar."

"Perdón" Nightmare Moon se disculpó.

"Está bien, pero tú no eres como la vieja Nightmare Moon tampoco, no más. Si tu fueras ella, hubieras tenido valor para enfrentarte a los monstruos, pero no es la razón. Cuando Luna fue Nightmare Moon, primero era ella y después estaban todos los ponis, de hecho todo. Si tu fueras enserio sido la misma poni, entonces no te hubiera importado lo que le pasara a Ponyville.

"Pero la Nyx que yo conozco si le importaba," Twilight dijo mientras ella le daba a Nightmare Moon un suave y tranquilizador toque. "ella se preocupa por otros ponis, incluso poniéndose a sí misma sobre los demás. Ella le preocupan sus amigos lo suficiente para actuar en el festival de la primavera, a pesar del hecho que le dije que no. Estuviste ahí por ellos, y eso fue por esa compasión que tú tienes, para ir a volar a ayudar y poner a ti misma en peligro por proteger a Ponyville."

"Así," Twilight continuó, "Supongo que eres un poco de ambos, quizás incluso lo mejor de ambas. Pero como dije antes, eso es solo lo que yo veo. Está en ti decidir qué clase de poni quieres ser."

"Y por cierto, no soy la única que piensa que ya no eres la misma yegua" Twilight dijo mientras hizo brillar su cuerno. Voltio su cabeza y recogió un montón de papeles que estaban tendidos cerca. Le enseño la pila, revelando a Nightmare Moon que esa hoja en la cima del montón era un dibujo de crayola que Apple Bloom había hecho.

"Que… qué es esto?"

"Bueno, pienso que es mejor que les llamemos 'gracias' a tus cartas," Twilight contestó. Nightmare Moon tomo los dibujos con su propia magia y comenzó a verlas todas. Más adelante del dibujo de Apple Bloom, estaban los dibujos de Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, y Twist. Ahí incluso estaban otros ponis de su clase, conocidos quienes enserio nunca les agradó o la odiaban. Un dibujo era de Dinky Doo, un dibujo de crayón de un alicornio pateando una hidra en el trasero.

"Este también," Twilight dijo mientras cuidadosamente sacaba una pieza de papel doblada. "Este es una carta de Cheerilee."

Nightmare Moon dejo los dibujos antes de tomar con cuidado la carta con su magia. Lo abrió, y después se dio cuenta de que las palabras de hecho fueron escritas a casco por Cheerilee, miro encima del papel y comenzó a leer atentamente cada línea.

Querida Nyx,

 _Hoy temprano, cuando algunos de los potrillos y potrancas estaban empezando a hacer sus cartas para ti, sentí que necesitaba ofrecerte unas palabras de mi parte. Las primero de esas palabras es gracias. Gracias por salvar mi vida. Cuando ese escorpión estaba a punto de agarrarme con una de sus pinzas; había perdido la esperanza. Dudaba de salir viva de eso, pero tú volaste y me salvaste. Gracias por eso._

 _Yo también quiero decirte que lo siento. Aún recuerdo lo que me dijiste esa noche, cuando te deje actuar a Nightmare Moon en la escuela. Nunca quise insultarte. Te llame la original Nightmare Moon 'ruin y malvada', pero esas palabras nunca las usaría contigo, una potrilla a la que yo llamo mi estudiante._

 _Tus amigas vinieron conmigo una vez, cuando hiciste la noche eterna: ellas me preguntaron sobre ti, me preguntaron, porque estabas haciendo lo que estabas haciendo. Sus familiares no les dijeron la completa verdad, y puedo decir que estaban preocupados. Les dije la verdad que yo creía en ese tiempo: que tú estabas confusa sobre quien eras, que solo necesitabas algo de tiempo, y eso eventualmente se convirtió en verdad._

 _Gracias por probarlo, y aunque quizás ahora seas una adulta, yo siempre atesoraré el tiempo que estuviste en mi clase. Mientras la mayoría de los estudiantes no apreciaban, tu curiosidad, yo la encontraba refrescante. Espero que tú jamás pierdas esas ganas de aprender._

 _Así que, otra vez Gracias._

 _Tú antigua maestra,_

 _Cheerilee_

"Es difícil, a veces, cambiar quien eres, cambiar lo que todo poni ve," Twilight explico mientras Nightmare Moon miraba la carta y los dibujos. "Antes de llegar a Ponyville, yo era una rata de la biblioteca que casi no tenía amigos. Pero cambié. Empecé a estudiar la amistad, y ayude a mis amigas justo como ellas me ayudaron a mí. Todos nosotros crecimos porque compartimos la amistad. Y tú me enseñaste lo que significa ser madre, querer a un poni como a una hija."

"Puede que parezca imposible, pero tú puedes hacerlo," Twilight dijo con seguridad. "Tú le enseñaste. A esos potrillos y potrancas, a ya no verte como un monstruo. Ellos ven que tú eres la poni quien salvó sus vidas y la de sus amigos y familiares. Tu puedes ser la yegua que tú quieres ser."

"Puede… puede ser así de simple?" Nightmare Moon pregunto. Ella bajo los dibujos y miró a Twilight. "Solo debo decidir quién quiero ser?"

"No, eso sería mucho trabajo y quizás tome mucho tiempo ser la yegua que tú quieres ser. El primer paso, sin embargo, es responder esa pregunta: Que tipo de poni quieres ser?"

Nightmare Moon volteo a ver su golpeado y moreteado cuerpo. Comenzó a hablar lentamente, diciendo sus pensamientos como van viniendo. "Yo… Yo quiero… ya no quiero ser reina. No quiero ser la yegua a la que los ponis teman. Quiero ser una poni con amigos, verdaderos amigos, no sirvientes o súbditos. Quiero ser la yegua que te haga sentir orgullosa de ser tu hija."

"Y… y no quiero que me importe o me preocupe mi pasado nunca más. Sé que soy Nightmare Moon, pero yo no quiero que me llamen así nunca más. No quiero que ese sea mi nombre. Yo… yo quiero que mi nombre sea Nyx."

Twilight sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en la mejilla de Nyx. "Bien, para mí, eso suena como que quieres ser una gran y sorprendente yegua."

"Por supuesto tú lo dijiste," Nyx respondió con una pequeña risa, "Tu eres mi madre."

"Si, pero eso no lo hace menos cierto." Twilight dijo mientras una última risa escapaba por su garganta. Ella después miró las ventanas cubiertas de la sala del trono, y su sonrisa se marchito de su cara.

"Nyx?"

"Hmmm?"

"Recuerdas más temprano, cuando me preguntaste cuando dormiste?"

"Si," Nyx respondió con un asentimiento.

"La verdad es que fue un poco más de medio día."

Nyx entró en pánico e intentó levantarse sobre sus cascos. Twilight, Sin embargo, usó su magia y forzó a Nyx a acostarse mientras el tono de su voz se volvió severa. "Nyx, tú no estás en condición de moverte."

"Pero qué hay sobre el atardecer? Necesito bajar el sol y subir la luna. Plumas de caballo, Si estuve medio día dormida eso quiere decir que casi son las cinco de la mañana."

"He… de hecho son casi las diez." Twilight admitió.

"Las diez?! Se supone que debe haber luz ahora! perdí la noche entera! Nyx entró en pánico de nuevo tratando de levantarse mientras Twilight continuaba manteniendo abajo.

"Eso no cambia el hecho de que tú no tienes la suficiente fuerza ahora mismo para siquiera considerar mover el sol y la luna," Twilight dijo severamente antes de dejar que su voz se suavizara. "La verdad, dudo que tu tengas suficiente fuerza por ahora."

"Pero qué hay sobre Equestria?" Nyx pregunto. "Necesita que el sol y la luna cambie."

Twilight miró y asintió. "Estas en lo correcto, Nyx, y eso es algo sobre que quiero hablar contigo. Nyx… puedes liberar a la princesa Celestia y a la princesa Luna?"

Nyx paro de retorcerse de la magia de Twilight y rápidamente dijo, "No!"

"Nyx, ellas son las únicas"

"Sabes lo que me estas pidiendo? Si las dejo ir, yo tomaré su lugar, ellas me encerraran en la luna por lo que he hecho! cada oferta de piedad, oportunidad de parar, y yo las ataque de todos modos. Si las dejo ir ahora, ellas no me mostraran piedad."

Twilight callo gentilmente a Nyx, acariciando un lado de su cabeza. "Entiendo porque estas asustada, pero Equestria las necesita de vuelta. Que pasaría si esos monstruos atacan mientras estás así? que pasaría si te toma semanas o meses para obtener fuerza para mover el sol y la luna otra vez?"

"Lo sé," Nyx dijo de mala gana. "Sé que debo dejarlas ir, pero no quiero ser encerrada de nuevo. Fue suficiente duró la primera vez. La única cosa que mantenía a Luna y a mí, juntas… a mi cuerda fue nuestra ira y odio. Gastamos meses, centenas planeando cómo haríamos pagar a Celestia."

Nyx tembló y se abrazó con sus cascos. "Pero, si vuelvo ahora, yo no tendré nada de eso. Todas lo que tendré serán mis memorias en Ponyville, y ellos lo único que harán será por desear más la libertad." Ella sacudió su cabeza y sintió la necesidad de empezar a llorar otra vez. "Y, el tiempo que Celestia y Luna me dejen ir, o el tiempo que me tomé poder liberarme, te habrás ido. Tú y todos los ponis se irían. Nunca volvería a ver a Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Twist, Owloysius, Cheerilee, o a ti de nuevo. Los únicos quien podría volver a tener oportunidad de aún estar vivos serían Spike y Peewee.

"Yo… No quiero volver," Nyx dijo débilmente, las lágrimas llenando sus ojos. "No quiero estar sola de nuevo."

"Shhh," Twilight calmo suavemente, haciendo su mejor intento por calmar a Nyx. "lo sé; No quiero verte encerrada tampoco, pero tú necesitas liberarlas. Equestria las necesita."

Pero-"

Twilight se acercó, y abrazo a Nyx rodeando sus cascos en su cuello. "Te prometo que no dejaré que Celestia te alejes de mí otra vez Hallare la forma de convencerla. Le haré entender, haré todo lo sea necesario para mantenerte segura, no estarás sola por otros mil años."

Nyx miró hacia otro lado, tratando de resistirse. Estaba lastimada, pero aun así seguía siendo toda una alicornio. Sabía que Twilight no podía obligarla a deshacer el hechizo que mantenía a las hermanas reales en exilio. Pero… las palabras de Twilight, al igual que el regaño de Zecora antes del ataque de las bestias, resonaban en su mente. Era la amarga verdad que no podía negar.

"El hechizo de encierro… es simple de hacer, fácil de deshacer, y casi imposible de destruir. Es como la puerta de una celda. Sin la llave, la única forma de salir es rompiendo la puerta o forzando la cerradura. Los elementos de la harmonía liberaron a Celestia cuando me vencieron, o más preciso a Luna y a mí, en el Bosque Everfree. Antes que eso sucediera, Luna y yo, cuando éramos una, forzamos la cerradura del hechizo cuando las estrellas estuvieron en la adecuada alineación."

"Pero para la criatura o pony que haga el hechizo, su magia es la llave de la cerradura," Nyx explico. "Incluso tú, sin los elementos de la armonía, puedes deshacer la cerrojo del hechizo mientras tengas un poco de mi magia la puede usar como llave. Eso tomaría algo de tiempo para deshacer la cerradura, pero, juntos, tu y yo podemos liberar a las princesas en menos de una hora."

Twilight sonrió y abrazó el cuello de Nyx lo suficiente fuerte asegurándose de no estrangularla. "Gracias Nyx."

Nyx trato de sonreír, pero la idea de su inminente destierro succiono toda la alegría de su pecho. "De...nada, pero-" Ella voltio su cabeza y miró a Twilight con unos ojos suplicantes. "Podemos esperar un poco mientras… solo algunas horas?"

Twilight se alejó de Nyx y le frunció un poco. "Sabes que mientras más pronto las liberamos será mejor, no?"

"Lo sé, y yo sé que prometiste no dejarlas que me desterraran, pero tengo miedo," Nyx admitió. "Si nosotros liberamos a Celestia y a luna, y si no puedes detenerlas, quiero un último momento. Solo una ultimo buena memoria… algo que pueda tener si lo peor debe pasar."

Una sonrisa conforme se formó en los labios de Twilight. "Supongo que Equestria puede esperar un par de horas."

"Gracias," Suspiró agradecida Nyx.

"Bien entonces, qué te parece si iniciamos este momento con algo de comida? puedo traernos algo de la cocina del castillo."

"Eso… eso suena bien y después de que comamos, podemos leer un libro juntos… como solíamos hacerlo?"

"Por supuesto," Twilight dijo mientras cuidadosamente se paraba de la cama. Intentaba mantener su voz fuerte, aunque eso no le impidió que temblara. "Que historia te gustaría leer?"

"Puedes escoger, Twilight… tu siempre escoges las mejores historias."

* * *

 **Historia original de Pen Stroke.**

 **Que pacho he aquí otro capitulo de Past Sins como prometí me tarde algunos años perrunos en hacer este capitulo, ya estoy trabajando en el capitulo 20. Que piensa sobre Nyx ustedes hubieran perdonado a Twilight déjelo en los comentarios y dejen su like y... y coman vegetales XD. No ya enserio gracias por leer se aprecia y espero que les aya agradado mi traducción aprovechando pásense por mi otro fanfic original que se titula "Antes del Amanecer" que se centra en la juventud de Sunset Shimmer.**

 **Sin mas adiós.**


End file.
